Somewhere in This World
by courage
Summary: The Sequel to 'End of the World'- Chris and the others bury themselves deeper into the battle against Umbrella, and strengthen their bonds among each other. complete
1. Never Safe to Presume

CHAPTER I  
Never Safe to Presume  
  
AUTHORS FOREWARD: Hey, this is a sequel to my story 'End of the World,' but I don't think you need to read it for this story. In this story I tried to delve more into the relationships of the Umbrella survivors rather then their battle against Umbrella itself, although there's plenty of that as well. I hope all is well for you out there. Always, Leah  
  
Time was the most bizarre and unreal matter that Chris Redfield had ever dealt with.  
  
It seemed like yesterday that he along with the rest of the Alpha team entered Spencer's mansion and first faced Umbrella's horrors, it seemed like yesterday that Chris rescued his sister from the Ashford's insane grasp, it seemed like yesterday when the group had infiltrated the facility that would lead to Chris being taken away from all the people that he loved, it seemed like yesterday that Jill and the others rescued him from Wesker and his doomed life as a mindless zombie. Everything seemed like it had just happened, but here he was a year and a half since it all began and to be completely honest Chris was just grateful that he along with everyone he cared about was still alive.  
  
After their second escapades in North Carolina the group returned to Seattle. There they decided that everyone needed a break to gather themselves, and to enjoy some much need rest and relaxation.  
  
Barry returned to his family, Rebecca went back to college, Carlos moved back down to California for a new start, Claire and Leon made a trip together to spend a few weeks with Sherry Birkin, and for awhile it was just Chris and Jill alone in their Seattle apartment.  
  
Jill Valentine, words could not begin to describe how Chris felt for her. It was like she was apart of him that nothing else belonged to.  
  
How she fought to find him, there is nothing that can compare to that kind of blind faith and devotion. Chris loved her for that, but still there was so much more.  
  
Chris remembered the first night they were alone in the apartment. They were sleeping in separate rooms, and he had gone to his bedroom after a late night of watching T.V, but like many nights to follow he couldn't fall asleep. As he lay awake he could hear the sound of soft sobs coming from the room next store.  
  
Getting up Chris walked over to Jill's bedroom, he didn't turn on the lights. Instead he just spoke gently into the pitch black room.  
  
"Jill, are you alright?"  
  
The only response he received was a sob.  
  
"Jill?" He tried again, still no words came.  
  
Not bothering to turn the lights on Chris maneuvered his way through the room until he found his way to Jill's bed. Crawling under the covers he could feel the heat coming from Jill's body, he could feel her body shake with silent sobs. Wrapping his arms around her Jill nestled up against his body. Chris loved the smell of her hair, and the feeling of her body against his own.  
  
Kissing the top of her head gently Chris made one last attempt.  
  
"Jill what is it?"  
  
"Chris, I couldn't handle it if you left me again," she whispered bluntly "I know I have to be strong, I know that I can't back down, but I just don't know if I can handle it anymore."  
  
Chris spun Jill around so they were facing each other, and even though it was too dark to really see Chris could feel her warm, golden eyes burning into his own.  
  
"You will never loose me," he told as he took her hand and held it against his chest "I don't know what's going to happen, but you Jill Valentine will never loose me."  
  
Jill leaned forward pressing her forehead against his own "Please keep that promise," she whispered.  
  
Kissing her hand he whispered back "I'll never break it."  
  
Chris spent the rest of the night with Jill in his arms.  
  
When Claire and Leon returned from their trip to Atlanta, a whole new matter was added to Chris' growing list of concerns.  
  
Leon Kennedy had assisted Claire on more then one occasion. It was Leon who was there with her in Raccoon; it was Leon who e-mailed Chris when Claire was on Rockford Island. Neither occasion was Chris there when his sister needed him the most. All in all Leon seemed like a pretty good guy, the question that came down to all who are involved was, was he with his sister?  
  
Claire and Chris shared a lot of things, boyfriends and relationships; however, was never a topic that either cared to talk about with each other.  
  
The two of them at times acted like a couple, and then at times they acted like just friends. Chris asked Jill about it once; she just smiled and told him to talk to Claire.  
  
Giving up on his investigation into his sister's affairs Chris changed his focus and spent the next few days for any leads on Umbrella.  
  
The company seemed to have downsized rapidly since North Carolina. The companies facilities were going down left and right, it seemed as if there campaign was making an impact, or Umbrella was going low key. Chris banked on the latter of the two.  
  
From Leon's friends at the F.B.I the group heard that all Umbrella's listed facilities and warehouses had been inspected, and later cleared. Meaning they had to find Umbrella's nonlisted facilities and warehouses, a task easier said then done.  
  
After countless hours of fruitless effort Chris was ready to give up and except that Umbrella had covered their tracks far too well when lady luck finally gave them an opening.  
  
Leon's college roommate and now F.B.I agent Adam Skampa was actually the one to deliver them the information.  
  
After one conversation with Adam Skampa Chris knew one thing, it was time to get everyone back together.  
  
* * *  
  
They all decided to meet in a restaurant in one of the suburbs outside of Seattle.  
  
It had been almost two months since everyone had been together, and Leon for one was a little nervous about starting everything up again.  
  
Leon truly did despise the biological weapons company, he hated umbrella with more hate then he thought he could ever possess. It was just that recently Leon had gotten the taste of what a normal life without Umbrella would be like, and it was then that Leon started to realize what he had been missing.  
  
For a few weeks Leon lived the life of a family man. He and Claire lived with Sherry and her aunt for three weeks, and during those three weeks he Claire, and Sherry did all the things that you never thought crusaders against one of the world's biggest companies would do.  
  
They went to museums, took walks in the park, and caught a few Atlanta Brave's games. To one who had grown to love the simpler things in life it was more then Leon at times prayed for, it was truly a dream.  
  
Eventually the dream had to end and Claire persisted that they return to Seattle.  
  
Claire was unable to let go of her hate for Umbrella. She had a drive in her that pushed her harder and harder, she is more passionate then any of the others. Leon knew she had her reasons; Raccoon, Sherry, Chris, Steve, even herself. Leon respected that he just wished he knew how much each reason weighed.  
  
As much as the ex-cop at times wanted to he couldn't deny the feelings he had for Claire Redfield. He couldn't define them other then he knew that they were strong. Leon knew he admired her greatly, and cared for her even more, but did he love her? It was a question that he didn't know the answer to, and to be honest even a little afraid of it.  
  
When comparing what he felt about Claire there was only one person that even came close to how Leon felt about her and that was Ada.  
  
Over time it became easier to forget about the mysterious, beautiful women that unexpectedly entered his life. Leon did think of her from time to time, but at the end of every thought he just hoped that her soul rested in peace.  
  
With all that was going on it was hard for Leon to even think about taking up the battle against Umbrella. When Adam came to him with his new information for a second Leon considered not sharing it with the others.  
  
In the end, however, Leon knew what he had to do. This was a war, a war for not just the people he cared about, but the world. It was bigger then him, it was more important. He knew he would have to fight, but what was more important was that in the end he wanted to.  
  
It was good seeing everyone after their time apart. They all had things going for them, but like Leon here they were. It was a nice feeling knowing he wasn't alone.  
  
For the first hour or so the group spent the time catching up, but once the waiters had taken their dirty dishes it was time for them to get down to business.  
  
In a voice lower then he usually spoke Chris began telling everyone all that he had been told by Adam.  
  
"Guys we've been given, from Adam Skampa an agent at the F.B.I, the direct location of the plant where the T-virus was first created.  
  
Leon watched as the jaws of all his friends dropped.  
  
"Wh.where?" Rebecca stuttered.  
  
"On the northern shores of Egypt."  
  
If the jaws could drop any lower Leon was sure that at that moment they would have.  
  
"Well that is defiantly one of the last places anyone would ever look." Barry said half jokingly, half dead serious.  
  
"Are you sure it's still there?" Rebecca asked sensibly.  
  
Chris nodded "That's what Mr. Skampa said. In fact were supposed to meet him in Cairo tomorrow night, that is if everyone agrees."  
  
"Hey if it means that I get to see some pyramids then count me in," Carlos said a bright smile spread across his face.  
  
Nobody objected to Carlos' comment, so the matter became settled.  
  
They were going to Egypt.  
  
* * *  
  
"So is it safe for us to presume that everything is in order?" A curt, snobbish voice said through the phone.  
  
"Everything is going as planned. You have nothing to worry about Mr. Ashford; you will get what you want."  
  
"I could careless what you do with the rest of the scum; all I want are the Redfields."  
  
"And you will get them," he told his employer confidently.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"What about my compensation. When will I get the fruit for my efforts?"  
  
"You will get paid as soon as I have what I want."  
  
A smirk crawled onto the young mans face. "Then expect the Redfields shortly."  
  
A high pitched laugh pierced through the phone. "Very well I'll be expecting results from you soon Mr. Skampa."  
  
Adam didn't reply he just hung up the phone and grabbed his keys. He had a plane ride to catch. 


	2. Tales of Faith and Guilt

CHAPTER 2  
Tales of Faith and Guilt  
  
Claire never liked planes much. She preferred the open road with her bike. She liked being in control of where she was going, but since Umbrella entered her life Claire's motorcycle riding days became a thing of the past, and her destination was always decided for her.  
  
Staring out the window Claire couldn't help but wonder what they were all getting into now. She wanted to stop Umbrella more then anything, it became more then just something she had to do, it had become who she was.  
  
Despite her devotion to stop the evil corporation Claire still desperately missed her former life. She missed riding her motorcycle, she missed her friends, and she missed college.  
  
Actually Claire often thought about her friends back in college. She just left them one day saying that she was going to go see her brother, and she never came back. She wondered what they thought when she didn't return, how much they missed her.  
  
She actually had a boyfriend back in college, Will. They had only been dating for a couple of weeks, but she still thought of him from time to time.  
  
Turning away from the window Claire looked over at Leon just as he happened to be glancing at her. Their eyes met and Leon smiled.  
  
On the other hand there was a positive side to this whole Umbrella ordeal. If none of this had ever happened Claire would have never of met all the amazing people that she now fought beside. She would have never of met Sherry.she would have never of met Leon.  
  
She watched as Leon's eyelids started to drift, and waited as his head gradually started to fall onto Claire's shoulder where it stayed.  
  
Claire ran her fingers affectionately through his wavy blond hair. There was so much to say about Leon Kennedy, too much actually. Claire couldn't even begin to sort out what she was feeling.  
  
Leon was her friend; there would never be a doubt about that. Was he more was the question, and to be honest Claire wasn't sure what she felt for Leon. Claire felt more for him then she had for any other man in her life, spare Chris. That, however, could be attributed to all they had been through together.  
  
Giving into a deep sigh Claire continued her gaze out the window. She was started to doze off when the plane's loudspeakers came on.  
  
"Attention all passengers, we will be landing in fifteen minutes. Please return to your seats and buckle your seatbelts."  
  
Yawning Claire turned to Leon and gave him a small shake.  
  
"Hey Leon get up the planes landing," when he didn't respond Claire tried again "Come Leon you big oaf, it's time to get up."  
  
Slowly Leon's eyes started to open. With a goofy smile on his face Leon rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Claire asked curiously.  
  
"Oh.I was just remembering the dream I was having."  
  
"What was your dream about?"  
  
Leon smiled, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Oh, since when did you become so shy?"  
  
"Hey I'm entitled to a little privacy."  
  
Claire grins "Fair enough, but next time I have a dream I won't be telling you about it."  
  
"Let me thank you in advance then."  
  
Giving him a playful push Claire mutters 'asswhole,' under her breath and then turned back to the window.  
  
A short time later the plane landed. The group, along with all the other passengers, filed out of the plane.  
  
Claire was next to Leon walking out of the terminal when a good natured voice called out her companion's name.  
  
A very good looking man in his mid-twenties was waiting at the end of the terminal. He had jet black hair that was long enough to have slicked back to behind his ears. His eyes were a dark majestic color, and had a strong jaw line that went well with his distinguished face. The man's body resembled Leon's in many ways, long, lean and muscular. Instantly without a need of a word Claire knew he had to be Adam Skampa.  
  
Running up to Adam Leon gave his old college roommate a hug. When the men parted Leon took the opportunity to introduce Claire.  
  
"Adam, I would like you to meet Claire Redfield."  
  
Turning away from his buddy Adam looked at Claire and smiled. "Leon said you were pretty Miss Redfield. But I don't think his words did you justice."  
  
"You can just call me Claire." Claire told him, she could feel herself blushing.  
  
After Leon introduced Adam to everyone else the group all climbed into their rented cars, and drove to the hotel that Adam was staying at.  
  
Claire rode in the car with Adam, Leon and Barry. As Adam kept instructing Leon where to turn to get to the hotel Claire found herself constantly sneaking glances at him.  
  
One time Barry caught and in a low whisper said.  
  
"I don't think this is the time to be getting a crush kiddo."  
  
Claire glared at him "Thanks Chris," She snapped sarcastically.  
  
"Hey I didn't mean to offend you Claire," Barry said his voice still in a whisper "I just wanted to remind you."  
  
Looking away from her brother's long time friend Claire enjoyed the rest of the car ride looking out the window. A task easier said then done with two gorgeous guys sitting right in front of her, but Claire put in a valiant effort.  
  
When they arrived at the hotel everyone grabbed their bags and proceeded into the lobby.  
  
It was so surreal being in Egypt. It didn't feel like we were in another country, the hotel was decorated very glitzy and didn't look like anything that you find in the states. Still Claire didn't feel like she wondered far from her door.  
  
Claire ended up bunking will Jill and Rebecca. Her brother was sharing a room with Barry and Carlos, and Leon was going to stay with Adam who already had a room.  
  
As the girls were unpacking they did what all girls did when they are together, they gossiped about boys.  
  
It was actually Rebecca who started it. She was tossing some of her under garments into a drawl when she asked them.  
  
"Do you guys think that Adam is cute or what?"  
  
Claire didn't say anything as Jill laughed.  
  
"Oh come on Claire," Rebecca pestered "You don't think he's cute at all."  
  
"I didn't say he wasn't cute," Claire told her friend "I believe I didn't say anything."  
  
"Well somebody is edgy today," said Jill throwing the rest of her things in the drawl and shutting it firmly.  
  
"I am not. I just didn't know what to say that's all."  
  
"I don't know about that. A Redfield with nothing to say is pretty rare. Don't you agree Jill?" Rebecca teased.  
  
"On this one I would have to agree," Jill answered moving towards the door "Come on you two let's head over to Chris' room. I think everyone wants to get the details of the next mission right away."  
  
After a long sigh Claire followed her two friends out of the room. When they arrived in Chris' room they found everyone there, that was everyone except Adam.  
  
Joining Carlos on the couch Rebecca called over to Leon who was busy reading the Cairo newspaper.  
  
"Hey Leon where's your friend?"  
  
"He was taking a shower when I left," putting down the newspaper Leon turned to her "Hey Claire would you go tell him to hurry up, we should probably get started."  
  
"Me?" she said off guard "Why don't you go get him?"  
  
"I want to finish this paper." He answered "Anyway it's not that big of deal. He's only two rooms down."  
  
Not able to think of an excuse not to Claire left the room. Arriving at Adam's room she knocked on the door. There was no answer; trying again she got the same result. Hesitantly she turned the handle, when the door opened Claire walked carefully into the room.  
  
"Adam," she called, not respecting a response.  
  
"Yeah," answered a voice.  
  
The door to the bathroom suddenly opened and hot steam entered the hotel room. Then wrapped in nothing but a clean white towel came Adam. Claire knew right then and there that she was in trouble.  
* * *  
  
For Adam nothing was ever safe, nobody ever had your back, and danger was always around the corner. Just three years with the F.B.I had taught him that. However, letting all negative things rest aside there was one thing that Adam knew for certain that was true. Claire Redfield was beautiful.  
  
Adam had never understood why Leon had gone so far out of his way for this girl. After finally seeing her Adam at last had his answer.  
  
It was needless to say that when Claire was standing there with him in nothing but his towel hot surges of physical emotions were flowing through him. Self control, luckily, was always one of his stronger points. He told Claire to hold on a minute, and then went back into the bathroom to put on his cloths.  
  
Adam knew that any relationship with Claire Redfield would completely ruin everything. He couldn't let his emotions nor his hormones get in the way. And no matter what he absolutely couldn't let his guilt get the better of him. He made it this far, he wasn't going to stop now.  
  
When he was dressed and ready Adam and Claire went and joined the others. Everyone was waiting patiently for them. They all had determined 'let's get this started,' looks in their eyes. Adam knew immediately that everything was going as plan.  
  
Once he had everyone surrounding him Adam began to go over his plan of action.  
  
"Umbrella's facility is just on the outside of Cairo. Not more then forty-five minutes away. The place is old and shouldn't be that well guarded. Frankly I don't think we'll have any trouble getting in."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Jill asked.  
  
"Well I don't think there's much there. The only thing, and the reason I brought this to Leon's attention, is umbrella should keep documents and maybe even samples of Umbrella's early experiments with the T- virus. Which would be enough for you to finally get the federal government to commit to an official investigation."  
  
"Adam, if the F.B.I isn't officially involved in this case how did you get all this information?" Barry asked a trace of skepticism could be heard in the big man's voice that made Adam feel uneasy.  
  
"Ever since Leon came to me I've been kinda having my own underground investigation. It was only by chance that I came across an article that mentioned Umbrella's facility when I was working on another case."  
  
Barry didn't say anything, which didn't reassure Adam.  
  
Everybody agreed to get ready and meet back down in the lobby in fifteen minutes. Adam went back to his room, when he was all set he made his way back down to the lobby. Already there was Claire, Leon, Barry and Chris. The four of them were all wrapped in conversation. Standing behind a large vase Adam listened in.  
  
"Leon, don't you find it at all suspicious that suddenly your friend Adam finds out that Umbrella has a facility in Cairo?"  
  
"No, I don't Barry," Leon said defensively "Adam was my college roommate, he's a F.B.I agent now, and most importantly he's my friend. I see no reason not to trust him."  
  
Adam could feel that tinge of guilt as Leon spoke up for him.  
  
"Don't you guys get that vibe from him? Like something's off?" Chris asked his eyes narrow.  
  
Claire shook her head "I don't get that feeling at all guys. He's trying to help us; he's trying to help the world. I don't think there's anything more to it."  
  
"Well in any case keep both your eyes open," Chris told his sister before walking away with Barry. Leon lingered around a little longer, and whispered something in Claire's ear before leaving her to join the others.  
  
Adam was going to take the opportunity and sneak away back up the staircase, bur before he got the chance Claire turned around and her eyes locked with his own.  
  
Caught Adam moved away from the vase with his hands playfully in the air.  
  
"Did you hear all that?" Claire asked.  
  
"Yeah.I didn't mean to, I just kinda got absorbed into it."  
  
She sighed "I wouldn't take it too personally; Chris has always been suspicious of everything. It's in his blood, and now with all that has happened.you can't really blame him."  
  
"I don't," Adam said honestly "He's just doing his job and I'm doing the same."  
  
Claire nodded "Well we better get going; we both have jobs to do."  
  
With a smiled Claire left to catch up with the others. For a moment Adam had to stand there, he had to fight that moment so his conscious wouldn't get the better of him.  
  
* * *  
  
Leaning against the window Jill couldn't fight the nervous feeling that had started churning in her stomach, and as they traveled closer to their destination the feeling worked its way all the way to her throat.  
  
They hadn't been on a mission since they rescued Chris. Now as they traveled everything seemed to be going too fast for Jill.  
  
Looking in the back of the van she spotted Chris checking all their weapons.  
  
His spiky hair was getting long, almost shaggy. It was starting to reach his steel blue eyes that Jill loved so much. She just couldn't loose him, not again, not ever again.  
  
When the van stopped and Adam yelled to everyone that they had arrived Jill found herself starting to shake. She wasn't afraid about risking her own life, with growing up with a cat burglar as a father your life was always at risk, but watching Chris hand out weapons to the people she loved most in the world.it scared her more then anything ever had.  
  
Jill was the last to get her weapon. Chris handed her a standard shotgun and a 9mm. As he handed the guns to her their eyes locked. Jill shaking started going into double time until it reached the point where she had no control over it.  
  
Taking her to the side of the van where the others couldn't see them Chris started to gently rub her shoulder.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"I can't loose you again Chris," she blurted out "I can't loose any of you."  
  
"Your not going to loose anyone. Not if we all stay alert and ready." Chris said calmly, resting his forehead on top of her own.  
  
"It's just this mission, it doesn't feel right."  
  
Taking her hand Chris placed their hands over his heart.  
  
"Nothings predictable, in any given mission something could happen, but then again something could happen when you're just walking down the street. You just have to have faith in the people around you when those things do happen that they'll be right by your side."  
  
Looking into his eyes Jill nodded and whispered. "I have faith in you Chris."  
  
The two share a quick passionate kiss before joining back with the others.  
  
Jill was still feeling shaky about the mission, but Chris was right. Sometimes you just have to have faith in the people around you.  
  
Going on that faith that she held deeply for her comrades Jill joined the others as they started to make their way toward the facility.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Well there's my second chapter. Thank you all for reading. In this chapter I was hoping to show how the battle against Umbrella has changed all their lives and what kind of people they are becoming because of that. I hope everyone out there had a great holidays.  
Always,  
Leah 


	3. Low to the Ground

CHAPTER 3  
Low to the Ground  
  
There was one thing about Umbrella that you could always count on. Their facilities were all the same, same general layout, same steel walls, and same eerie feeling.  
  
Immediately as they entered the facility through a back doorway, which Adam somehow knew about, Chris knew that this facility wasn't going to be any different.  
  
The group slowly proceeded into the building. It was completely empty and must have long ago been abandoned. The group relaxed a little knowing that they wouldn't be dealing with any Umbrella security guards, but guards was defiantly not what Chris was most worried about.  
  
As they walked deeper into the facility Adam started to fill them in on some background information.  
  
"Umbrella built this place in the early seventies. It's said that Umbrella's first experiments were held here, and it's first accident. Supposedly a group of scientist came in contact with the virus, and bang Umbrella had its first group of mindless zombies."  
  
"Just think guys were walking in a real live hysterical monument here," Carlos joked, though everyone was too nervous to laugh.  
  
They were all silent for awhile. Hastily they checked each room that they ran by, but each one had nothing in it spare old coffee makers and dusty desks.  
  
"And what were we suppose to find here again Agent Skampa?" Barry asked Adam, not bothering to hide his annoyance.  
  
"Evidence against Umbrella," the F.B.I agent replied curtly.  
  
"Skampa, how the hell"- Barry stopped mid-sentence.  
  
They had just entered a large room that defiantly had more then old coffee makers and desk in it.  
  
At first glance the room looked like some kind if torture chamber. On one side dead creatures hung chained to the wall. You could smell their decay as soon as you entered. At the opposite far end where labs. The group ran over to the labs.  
  
"What are we looking at Bec?" Chris asked the young chemist.  
  
"I have no idea. Most of the vials are emptied or shattered."  
  
Chris was about to go look else where when he heard Rebecca speak up again.  
  
"Hold on," she said and bent down under some splintered wood and picked up a fully intact vial. Its contents were a yellow that looked a little too familiar. Out loud Carlos said.  
  
"That looks like piss."  
  
As both Jill and Claire rolled their eyes Rebecca turned the vial around in her hand and said. "You know Carlos I don't think you're that far off."  
  
Carefully Rebecca put the vial in one of her side pouches, and then suddenly ran over to one of the dead creatures. Everyone followed.  
  
Plugging her nose Rebecca took out a syringe and stuck it into the creature, extracting blood that looked more brown then red.  
  
"Were these things once human?" Claire asked, her voice muffled by her hand covering her nose and mouth.  
  
"Possibly," Rebecca said slowly "But actually I'm not quite sure."  
  
Putting the blood sample in a vial of its own Rebecca started to zip up her pouch when she dropped her syringe on the ground. Her entire body froze and her eyes locked on the creature in front of her.  
  
"What is it Rebecca?" Jill asked nervously.  
  
"I.I think I just saw this thing's eyes move."  
  
Nobody said a word; they all just backed away from the creatures and stuck their guns out at them.  
  
Rebecca who was still on the ground didn't move. She stayed stationary her muscles tight and nervous. She continued to stare at the creature until.  
  
"Arrr!!!"  
  
All the creatures in the room started to move wildly. Their bodies began to lunge out away from the walls that they were chained to.  
  
Rebecca jumped back about ten feet while everyone else started to shoot from their firearms. Hundreds of bullets from various guns pierced into the uncontrolled monsters, but it was no good. They continued to struggle against their chains relentlessly.  
"Let's get the hell out of here while these guys can't follow us," Chris said to his comrades, nobody disagreed.  
  
They all made a rush for the doors. When they got there Chris tried to push them open, but neither of them budged. They were locked in the room.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" He shouted out in frustration.  
  
A voice from some kind of loud speaker suddenly rang into the room "Why Mr. Redfield, haven't you figured it out? I have you all caught in one of my clever traps."  
  
"Alfred," Chris could hear Claire say through gritted teeth.  
  
While Alfred Ashford started to laugh that menacing laugh that haunted many of Chris and Claire's nightmares Barry had decided to take his frustration out on someone else. Grabbing Adam by the collar Barry threw him against the wall.  
  
"You set us up you little shit?"  
  
Adam didn't say anything as Barry stared daggers into the young F.B.I agent's eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't put all my anger on him my gruff fellow," Alfred's voice continued on "It wasn't he who set you up, at least not intentionally. I had some inside sources in the F.B.I feed the young agent. Believe me it was all too easy."  
  
"Barry let go of Adam, but didn't help him back up as he fell roughly to the ground.  
  
"What do you want Alfred?!" Chris shouted out randomly, not knowing where he should speak.  
  
"That's a question with a much too complicated answer Mr. Redfield, but let's just says I want my sister back."  
  
"Alfred you sicko, why don't you just go dress up like her again and leave us all alone?" His sister yelled out angrily.  
  
"Claire my dear, you have so much fire. I might have admired you if I didn't despise you as much as I do."  
  
"Cut the shit!" Claire shouted.  
  
To this Alfred didn't respond, at least not with words. Instead the wall that contained the controlled creatures lifted. Everyone cringed as their bodies were squeezed between the wall and the ceiling. They all listened as the creature's brown blood splashed on the ground.  
  
The horror, however, was no where near over. From behind where the wall once was came five hideous monsters, all a little smaller then a tryant, and all holding assault rifles.  
  
"Holy shit," said Carlos, his voice barely higher then a whisper.  
  
'Holy shit,' about covered it too. Everybody was backed against the door; utter horror had taken over all their hearts.  
  
Waking them up from their troubled trance was Alfred's heinous voice.  
  
"I hope you like my new toys. There an upgrade from anything you've seen before. What I have affectionately named Assaults have intelligence. They can even operate firearms. You Creighton's enjoy yourselves."  
  
As soon as Alfred's voice went away the Assaults wasted no time in living up to their name.  
  
They immediately started to open fire on Chris and the others. Everyone scattered, shots fired back and forth, and everyone became wrapped in a mad chaos.  
  
Chris had just offed one of the Assaults heads with his double barrel shot-gun when he took the chance to look around the room.  
  
Everyone was behind an object, it was either a metal experiment table or a crate that really didn't provide that much cover. Despite the horrors that had unexpectedly been thrown on them everyone was handling themselves quite well. Though Chris shouldn't have expected less, his friends were the best.  
  
Continuing on Chris started to fire at the next assault when he heard a cry; Chris felt his heart stop beating. He would recognize that cry until the day he died.  
  
Ducking low to the ground Chris spotted Jill hunched behind a crate, she was laying flat on the ground her right hand holding her left arm.  
  
Wasting no time Chris did something incredibly brave, and incredibly stupid.  
  
He ran through the open fire to where Jill laid. He held his breathe while he checked her body over.  
  
"Don't worry," she moaned "One of their bullets caught my arm."  
  
Checking her wound Chris let out a small breath of relief.  
  
"Well I think you'll live," he told her.  
  
Jill smiled weakly "Well I guess I should bless every miracle."  
  
The two grinned at each other, but their moment of bliss didn't last long as the Assaults firing suddenly same right over their heads.  
  
"Oh shit," Chris yelled, covering Jill with his body.  
  
Looking up over the crate Chris took quick aim and fired. His shot- gun shell catching the monster right in the chest, but that didn't seem to halter it as they proceeded closer to where he and Jill laid.  
  
"The bastards are getting closer," he told Jill as he frantically reloaded his gun.  
  
Painfully Jill sat up with her 9mm in hand. They weren't going to go down easily. Throwing each other one last look the two of them simultaneously stood up.  
  
The Assaults, however, weren't there. Instead to everyone's surprise they were walking away.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Jill asked as the two of them stood there dumbly.  
  
Chris looked around the room. He watched as Leon and Adam were running after two of the Assaults firing blindly at them. The creatures paid no attention; they just continued to return to where they came from. The wall that shortly ago had lifted up had suddenly slammed down right in Leon and Adam's faces.  
  
Making sure that Jill was able to walk Chris ran over to the others.  
  
"Why did they suddenly retreat?" Chris asked everybody, suddenly noticing their dead expressions.  
  
"What happened?' He asked apprehensively.  
  
Nobody seemed to want to answer; it was then that it hit him that they had somebody missing.  
  
"Where's Claire?" He asked anxiously.  
  
Leon, who was leaning helplessly against the wall with his face buried in his hands answered.  
  
"They took her."  
  
* * *  
  
Everything was groggy; Claire knew that whatever drugs they had given her they had really done a number on her.  
  
Trying to focus herself Claire took in her new surroundings.  
  
She was in a very elaborate office. The curtains were all a deep crimson as well as the furniture which was cushioned in rich velvet.  
  
The only exceptions would be the mahogany desk that rested in front of a large open window, and the simple wood chair that Claire now found herself tied to.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" She asked herself out loud.  
  
Not expecting an answer Claire jumped when Alfred Ashford's whiny, unforgettable voice replied.  
  
"You Miss Redfield are at my estate in Cairo."  
  
Claire couldn't believe she had missed him. There sitting on one of the velvet couches was Alfred. His back was leaning lazily against the couch, and he had his legs crossed. His face bore a bored and eerie expression.  
  
"What the hell do you want with me you psycho?!" Claire spat, she couldn't even stand the presence of the sicko.  
  
"Claire my dear, projecting violence is only going to get you know where."  
  
Alfred suddenly got up from his couch and walked over to Claire. He knelt down next to her, his ugly face inches away from hers. Putting his skinny fingers on her chin so their eyes met he whispered to her.  
  
"I only want my sister back."  
  
With that he snapped his fingers, two zombies suddenly stormed into the room. Claire let out a scream, but for some reason the zombies didn't attack. Instead they stood at attention, as if waiting for instructions.  
  
"Take Miss Redfield downstairs," Alfred ordered the zombies, and without a second of hesitation the zombies obeyed.  
  
Claire shouted and screamed as the zombies picked up her chair and started to carry her out of the office and down to the basement, but it was no use. Claire realized there was nothing that she could do, and that made her more scared then she had ever been in this damn war against Umbrella.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Since my last story was mostly centered on rescuing Chris I promise Claire's rescue will not take as long. Anyways.thanks to all that are reading, and a special thanks to tek, ScoobySnax1 and Shakahnna. Always, Leah 


	4. Past Realities

Chapter 4  
Past Realities  
  
"Why didn't you give me up?" Adam whispered into the payphone. He stood in the booth nervously as the rain that evening started to hit the glass harder and harder.  
  
"Because Mr. Skampa, you may be of more use just yet," said the high pitch voice of Alfred Ashford.  
  
"What are you planning on doing with her?" Adam asked angrily.  
  
"I believe that's none of your business."  
  
"Come on you bastard, why the hell did you have to have Claire Redfield?!" Adam was losing his composure.  
  
"Mr. Skampa, for now our business is done. Your payment has already been deposited in your account, so our dealings our done until I further contact you."  
  
"Ashford!" Adam yelled, but it was useless he could already hear the dial tone.  
  
"Dammit!" He shouted, shoving the phone back onto the receiver.  
  
Hitting his fist against the glass of the phone booth, he watched as it vibrated. This was exactly the situation that he didn't want to get himself involved in. He should be on his way to some place warm like Mexico right now, instead he found himself trying to find the same person that he set up to capture.  
  
"Dammit!" Adam yelled again before putting his hood over his head. With a deep breathe he opened the booth door and started to run out into the rain.  
  
* * *  
  
Leon was finding it hard to even breathe. As soon as Claire was taken away Alfred had released some more Assaults. They were forced, with no other choice, to leave the complex, and Claire.  
  
The memory of one of the Assaults taking Claire away kept stabbing painfully into his heart.  
  
When they returned to the hotel Leon found himself not able to do anything. Chris was rampaging through the room, he yelled, he threw things, he hit things, but at least he was doing something. Adam had gone out to make some phone calls to his inside sources in the F.B.I, both Rebecca and Carlos were taking care of Jill who was suffering from a gunshot wound in the arm. Barry was making a valiant effort in trying to calm Chris down, a task that no one else wanted. And still Leon did nothing. Finding a spot on the couch Leon collapsed there, and stared around the hotel room, and all the people who occupied it mindlessly.  
  
Eventually Adam returned Leon watched as Chris approached his friend the moment he walked into the room.  
  
"Did you find anything?"  
  
Leon heard no response from Adam, but he could picture from in his head his friend shaking his head defeated.  
  
Chris continued to thrash around the room. Leon had started to tune him out, but when Chris came up face to face with him ignoring became impossible.  
  
Leon stared at Chris blankly, he didn't need this.  
  
"Dammit Kennedy, she's out there! Don't you give"-  
  
Before Chris could finish his sentence Leon suddenly stood up and grabbed him by the collar. Staring Chris in the eyes Leon could feel his body shake furiously.  
  
"Of course I care. How could I not? But what the hell do you want me to do? Tell me Redfield, tell me anything and I'll do it?!"  
  
Chris didn't say a word.  
  
"I'm going for a walk," Leon said letting Chris go.  
  
Walking past everyone's staring eyes Leon left the room, and made his way toward the hotel bar.  
  
What could he possibly do? Knowing that Claire's life was in mortal danger was like an edge of a blade next to his heart.  
  
When Leon got down to the bar and when the bar tender asked him what he wanted to drink, Leon told him anything hard.  
  
He sat at the bar for awhile, slowly drinking one scotch after another. He was beginning to hit his break point when a woman, who judging from her clothing choices had to be some kind of Egyptian prostitute or something, approached him.  
  
"Hello," the women said, she spoke in English, but still with the undertones of a strong Egyptian accent.  
  
Not even looking at the women Leon took another sip from his beverage.  
  
"So," the women said seductively "Are you here to take me to my next customer?" When Leon looked up and gave her a dubious look the women continued. "I was told someone from this bar would escort me."  
  
"I'm not that guy," he told her curtly.  
  
"Too bad," the women said taking a seat.  
  
Leon had just finished the remains of his drink, and was ready to head back upstairs when a man in a sharp, grey suit approached the women of the night.  
  
"Miss Bethal?" The man asked, women responded with a nod. "Mr. Ashford is waiting for you at his estate."  
  
Ashford? Leon thought, that was defiantly a bit of a coincidence. In one smooth movement before anyone knew what was happening Leon grabbed the man in the suit, and threw his against the bar wall.  
  
"Where the fuck is Ashford's estate?!" Leon yelled at the man, having him thoroughly pinned against the wall.  
  
"Why...why do you want to kn...know?" The man said as he gasped for air.  
  
Throwing him to the ground Leon pulled out his 9mm and placed it right between the man's eyes.  
  
"Because I need to know," Leon said coldly.  
  
By now the whole bar was watching. Leon held a gun to the man on the floor. The women who the man had come after in the first place wasted no time in leaving the scene. Other customers had moved to the opposite wall, getting as far away from Leon as they possible could.  
  
With his gun still on the man on the floor Leon said to the bar tender. "Sorry for the disturbance," he then took the man in the suit by the collar, and dragged him out of the bar and up the stairs to the rest of the group.  
  
"Where the hell is Alfred Ashford's estate?!" Chris yelled his face looked like that of a mad man.  
  
Where the man in suit had enough balls to stand against Leon, the man was not stupid enough to go against Chris. Within five minutes they had the location.  
  
The next problem was who was going to go rescue Claire. Of course everyone wanted to go, even Jill and her wounded arm wanted to go, but Chris didn't think to have everyone come was a good idea. He demanded that the group be small for infiltration purposes. Which was all fine and good, but Leon had a demand of his own.  
  
"Chris, I'm coming with," he told the older man firmly. Chris stared at him for a moment, before nodding with approval.  
  
"Alright, we should have one more person." Chris points over to Barry "Barry, your coming too."  
  
Before Barry could tell them yes, Adam stepped in from behind the big man.  
  
"I'm coming with you guys too," Adam told him, his voice just as firm and demanding as his own. "I'm responsible for this, if not directly I was the one who led you to the facility in the first place. I want to do whatever I can do to make immense."  
  
Chris looked over at Leon, who was staring proudly at his friend. He knew Adam wanted to make up for his mistakes, and Leon didn't want to deny him that, but this was Claire they were talking about.  
  
In the end Leon decided to trust his friend, and he gave Chris the go ahead nod.  
  
Wasting no time Chris told them. "Alright boys, we leave now."  
  
Chris turned to Carlos and Barry. "I want you two to take care of this bastard," Chris said giving the man in the suit a kick in the chest. "Then I want you to get a new hotel, it's not going to be safe here anymore. E- mail Leon with the new place, we'll check his e-mail as soon as we have Claire."  
  
Clapping his hands together Chris asked everybody. "Is there any questions?" When nobody replied Chris didn't waste a moment. He started to get himself prepared to leave. Leon and Adam both followed suit.  
  
As he was getting ready Leon could only think about one thing. He hoped to god that Claire was alright.  
  
* * *  
  
Things were hazy; it was hard to focus on anything. Claire had smoked her fair share of pot in college, what she was going through at the moment reminded her a lot of back then. Only now she was scared out of her mind.  
  
When Claire was finally able to put things into focus, the sight only scared her more.  
  
She was strapped to a table. Her ankles, legs, wrists, arms and neck were all pinned. Still able to move her eyes Claire hesitantly looked around the room.  
  
It was like some freakish science lab. Utensils with blood covered all over them rested on a tray next to her head. Cupboards were open, and Claire could see tiny creatures in yellow glass jars. The counters had vials of all sorts of colors scattered all around.  
  
When Claire had convinced herself that matters couldn't possibly get any worse, a meticulous laugh, that could only belong to one person echoed throughout the room.  
  
Standing over her pinned body stood Alfred. A horrid smile spread across his pointed face.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much I've dreamed of this moment Claire Redfield?"  
  
"You're sick," Claire snarled at him.  
  
"Maybe, or maybe I'm just have that kind of mad brilliance."  
  
Claire didn't say anything, she thought he was both.  
  
"You know Claire; you're going to make my prayers come true. In time, all will be right again."  
  
A yearning look glazed over his eyes, and without another word Alfred left the room.  
  
Claire absolutely hated being in that room. At least when Alfred was there she had something to direct her fears and hate at. When she was alone...she was alone.  
  
Time passed ever so slowly with her body strapped to the stiff board. It was beyond horrible, and as time crawled on Claire had to wonder how close this must be to hell. Then again, if anything was to come close to hell it would be dealing with anything that was Umbrella.  
  
When her mind was on the verge of crossing that very thin line of sanity, a miracle happened. She had been able to grab one of the tools on the tray, it wasn't very sharp, and it had blood all over it, but it would work.  
  
Grateful for anything that would keep her mind focused on anything but current situation, Claire rubbed the tool relentlessly against the strap that held one of her wrist. And eventually she cut through.  
  
With one hand free the rest was easy, and it wasn't long before Claire escaped the straps and was standing independently from the board.  
  
Wasting no time in rejoicing over her sudden freedom Claire left the hellish room.  
  
She was in a house, or rather a large mansion from the looks of things, which she presumed belonged to Alfred. She figured it shouldn't be that difficult to get out of there, but that was assuming that no one, or thing, found her first.  
  
Claire walked through the mansion carefully, she traveled at a snails pace and kept her eyes as sharp as an owls. She considered animal instincts essential when surviving Umbrella's horrors.  
  
Eventually she ran out of the hallway, and had come to a choice. There was a door to her left, and a door to her right. For whatever reason Claire went left.  
  
She found herself in some kind of office. The walls were covered with shelves that contained folders. Every square inch was filled with a manila folder.  
  
Curiosity got the better of her. Claire walked over to the shelves to investigate. The folders were all labeled with a person's name, and they all seemed to be in alphabetical order. She continued to scan the name's until she came across one that sounded familiar.  
  
'Billy Coen.' Claire whispered to herself. She remembered Rebecca talking about him. It was Coen who helped her first escape from the train and facility, before she arrived at the mansion that Chris and the others were trapped in.  
  
Taking out the folder from the shelf Claire flipped it open. The first page was a piece of paper that read...  
  
William Coen  
Captured on the outskirts of Raccoon City.  
Subjected to Veronica and G-virus.  
  
The paper then listed a bunch of medical and chemical terms that she didn't understand. Unfortunately, the next papers in the folder Claire did understand.  
  
First there was a regular picture of Billy Coen. He was a handsome man, with dark, shaggy, brown hair. His eyes were like targets that drew your attention like a moth to a flame. They were buried on sorrow, emptiness, and burden. They were defiantly the eyes of a man that had seen Umbrella's horrors.  
  
It was the next picture in the folder that made Claire's whole body go faint.  
  
The next picture was of Billy Coen again; only in this one he had the appearance of one of Umbrella's hideous creatures. The truly unsettling part was, despite how drastically the pictures were...both had the same eyes.  
  
Claire quickly shut the folder and put it back where she had found it. The thought of Chris going through the same thing suddenly haunted her thoughts. He had become the same monster that Billy Coen was. Only she never really got a good look at Chris in his monster form. Being able to compare the two pictures of Billy Coen made it all so much more real to her.  
  
Now she knew she should leave the room right then, but something was nagging inside of her. She knew exactly what it was; it was as if the folders were teasing her.  
  
Claire continued to search through the folders. There was name that she had to find, but prayed that she didn't.  
  
'Steve Burnside.' Seeing the name chilled every bone in her body. With great hesitation Claire grabbed the folder from the shelf and opened it.  
  
Steven Burnside  
Found wounded at the Antarctic base.  
Infected with Veronica Virus, later G-virus.  
  
The bottom had the same medical and chemical terms that Billy's had. Keeping just to the first page for awhile Claire took a deep breath before turning it.  
  
There staring her right in the face was Steve. His image had haunted so many of her dreams, and nightmares. To see him again, even if just in a picture, was more then Claire could take. She threw the file to the floor in scared panic. She didn't need to see his monster form; she saw it every time she closed her eyes.  
  
She was about to leave the room when from no where gun shots came from outside the room. Claire stood there frozen, why the hell were there gun shots? Still standing there another round of shots were fired. They were awfully close.  
  
With another deep breathe Claire opened the door. Immediately her body collided with something. Instinctively she jumped back about ten feet before she realized who she had run into.  
  
"Leon!" She cried, running up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him as tightly as she could.  
  
Leon held onto her, his grip was tight and comforting. When he spoke his voice was shaking with relief.  
  
"My god Claire, I thought...Jesus I don't ever want to think about it again. Are you alright?"  
  
Burying her face in his shoulder she whispered to him. "Can we just get the hell out of here?"  
  
She could feel him nod his head. Taking another moment just to hold her Leon pulled away, but still held on to one of her hands.  
  
"Let's go," he whispered back, a faint smile was spread across his lips.  
  
With a weak nod the two of them went through the right door.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:  
Claire's found, but I promise her problems aren't even half over. Thank you for reading. Hope the suns shining bright on everyone.  
Always,  
Leah 


	5. Understood Pain

CHAPTER 5  
Understood Pain  
  
Everyone was so thrilled to see her. The hugs were endless, as were the questions.  
  
Everyone wanted to know what happened to her, but Claire didn't want to talk about it. She didn't dare to.  
  
Flashes of the operation kept popping in her head as they drove to their new headquarters, a house that the F.B.I was renting out in the desert land of Egypt. The images that kept appearing in her head were so horrifying, mainly because she couldn't remember all of them, only bits and pieces. And that really scared her.  
  
On top of the flashes Claire had also discovered a large scar across her stomach, which was patched up by stitches. She didn't tell anyone about it, she didn't want to worry the others anymore then they already were.  
  
The worst, however, wasn't what was done directly to her. The files on Billy...and Steve. Out of everything that was what was hardest to bear.  
  
Almost as soon as she got home Claire barricaded herself in one of the rooms. Throughout the day people would knock on her door, and try to get her to confine in them. The first and most frequent was Chris.  
  
"Claire what did that bastard do to you?" Her brother demanded.  
  
"Chris, please don't worry about it," Claire tried to tell him, but getting the message through Chris thick skull was a near impossible task.  
  
"He didn't...violate you, did he?"  
  
"No!" Claire yelled firmly to put away Chris' worries, but in all honestly she wasn't sure. For all she knew Alfred did.  
  
After awhile Chris gave up and left her alone. Not long after Leon came barging in.  
  
"You alright Claire?" He asked her gently.  
  
Did she bloody look alright? She just been through hell and back, what did he think she was feeling? Claire, however, maintained her cool and didn't say any of that, she simply nodded.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Leon asked her, his voice was covered with worry.  
  
"I'll be alright; I'm just tired that's all."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
No, Claire wanted to scream, but for some reason she didn't. Of all the people here Leon was the last person she could talk to about what she was going through.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," Claire ended up telling him, forcing a weak smile.  
  
Hesitantly Leon left, and Claire was really going to try to get some sleep, when Adam walked in.  
  
Of all people Adam was the last person she expected to visit her. She had a few reasons for believing this. First she barely knew him; he had only recently entered her life. Another reason was a he was a F.B.I agent, she thought this would all be part of the job; actual life was for the rest of them. However, her main reason had to be that he was Leon's good friend, and the thought that they would be alone together in a room would just be awkward. Which it was.  
  
"You look a bit like shit Claire," Adam told her bluntly, breaking the tension.  
  
Despite herself Claire had to laugh. "Well that's sweet of you to say."  
  
Adam gave her a playful shrug. "That's what I'm here for."  
  
With both of them a bit more relaxed Adam asked her nervously. "So is everything okay?"  
  
"No," Claire said the first time speaking honestly. "But it's really only something that I can figure myself with. It's a mental thing, physically I'm just tired."  
  
Adam nodded. "Fair enough, I'll let you get some rest," Affectionately nudging her chin with his fist Adam got up to leave when Claire asked him.  
  
"Hey Adam, will you ask Rebecca to come in here?"  
  
"Sure thing," he told her before leaving the room.  
  
If there was one person in the house that would understand what she was going through, it would be the young chemist. Besides all that, Rebecca had the right to know, the same way that Claire had.  
  
When Rebecca entered the room she had a puzzled look on her face. The two of them may have been the same age, but in honestly they had nothing in common. They would talk often, but rarely about anything important.  
  
That's why when Rebecca came in she could understand her confusion. She would have felt the same had the roles been reversed.  
  
Hesitantly Rebecca took a seat next to her on the bed, and in a pleasant yet confused voice she asked her.  
  
"What's up Claire?"  
  
Her eyes were so kind, and her intentions were so pure. Claire almost didn't have the heart to tell her what she had seen in that file.  
  
Knowing that no matter what, Rebecca would want to know the truth Claire let out a heavy sigh before she began to explain.  
  
"When I was in Alfred Ashford's estate I ran into this room, there were shelves of files in the room," Claire stopped for a moment to see if Rebecca had yet picked up on what she was trying to get out. The girl only stared at her blankly. Claire went on "I searched through those files, and I came across some familiar names..."  
  
As Claire's voice trailed off you could see things start to register inside the young chemist.  
  
"Billy," she said breathlessly.  
  
Claire could only nod.  
  
"What did you find out?" Rebecca asked Claire, her own voice was shaky.  
  
Desperately Claire wanted to lie to Rebecca, tell her everything that she wanted to hear. The knowledge was so heart wrenching, she knew this from first hand.  
  
"He was caught," Claire forced herself to say at last. "Right outside of Raccoon, it was some of Umbrella's military forces that found him. From there he was taken back to their labs where..." Claire had to stop there; she could no longer fight against her own tears.  
  
Rebecca, who knew exactly what the rest of Claire's sentence was, let her own tears start to gently slide down her cheek.  
  
Taking Rebecca in her arms Claire held her like a sister, like a friend, like a person who understood the pain.  
  
It was true that she and Rebecca didn't have much in common, but at that moment there was no one that Claire felt closer to.  
  
* * *  
  
It was relief that words simply couldn't describe. When Jill heard Chris and the others, with Claire, enter the house.  
  
She hated Chris being in danger in any situation, but when she couldn't be there right next to him, it made it that much worst.  
  
Not that she would be much help, her arm was literally shot. Still Jill's desire for Chris to always come home safely was unbearable.  
  
It wasn't long before she heard him enter the house that Chris came into the room. The first thing that he did was smile at her brilliantly, till this day his smile drove her wild.  
  
"Hey beautiful," he said joining her on the bed. "I like this place you guys picked out, it's cozy."  
  
"What can I say; it pays to be friends with someone in the F.B.I. Adam's people took care of us right away."  
  
"Well it's good to know that we have at least one ally."  
  
Jill nodded, and then asked him. "So how did the mission go? Is Claire alright?"  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth Chris expression immediately dropped.  
  
"The mission was fine," he told her "its Claire that I'm worried about."  
  
"What happened?" Jill asked worriedly.  
  
"Physically, nothing that were aware of. Claire says she can't remember much. Still I can't help but to think there's something else."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There's something that she's not telling us. Something happened, but for whatever reason she wants to keep it to herself."  
  
"Well she's been through quite an ordeal," Jill tried to reason "Maybe she just needs a little time."  
  
"Maybe," Chris repeated softly, before shaking his head and changing the subject. "So, how are you feeling?"  
  
Scooting over she let Chris slip underneath her, Jill then sat up and leaned against his chest.  
  
"My arm's fine," she began to tell him, her voice was almost a whisper. "But I was worried...about you."  
  
"I know," Chris whispered back, he took her hand and entangled it with his own.  
  
Their eyes were now locked; Jill could actually feel her soul bleeding into his own. As if to prove he was feeling the same Chris asked her.  
  
"Jill, you know I'll always be with you, right?"  
  
"Just as well as you know that I'll always be with you," she answered.  
  
A smile crept onto Chris' face, and he moved in to kiss her. Being careful of her arm Chris began to kiss her more and more passionately. To this Jill was more then happy to comply.  
  
Without a thought things began to get heated, and before either of them knew it Chris was on top of Jill. They were both staring intently into each other's eyes.  
  
"Do...do you want to?" Jill asked apprehensively.  
  
It wasn't like Jill hadn't had sex before, but this was Chris. This was so much more then her current boyfriend.  
  
"Are you sure you can?" Chris asked, indicating her arm.  
  
"We can be careful," she told him, she was suddenly determined not to stop here.  
  
For a moment Chris didn't say anything. He just stared at her like if he would look away she would be lost forever.  
  
Out from the silence he finally said something to her. "I love you Jill, I love you more then I thought was physically possible to love another soul."  
  
That was all Jill needed to hear.  
  
That night began a night that Jill would always hold dear to her heart, and they were very careful of her arm.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Umm...hope you guys liked the chapter.  
A special thank you goes out to; ScoobySnax1, RESurvivor, tek, MrsBillyCoen, Shakahnna.  
Take it easy,  
Leah 


	6. Suddenly Surreal

CHAPTER 6  
Suddenly Surreal  
  
The guys had all gone grocery shopping, and the ladies of the house were enjoying the peace and quiet the house had whenever the boys were gone.  
  
The three of them were sitting around the kitchen table, all with a raspberry tea in their hands.  
  
"Wouldn't it be great if things were this calm all the time?" Rebecca joked  
  
"Maybe we should lock the doors and never let the boys back in?" Claire added, they all giggled.  
  
After the laughter had died down, Jill, who was carefully taking a sip of her tea, asked her. "So Claire, tell us what's going on between you and Adam?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Claire responded, spewing a mouthful of tea onto the table, she watched both Jill and Rebecca give her skeptical glances.  
  
Since Claire had been rescued her emotions had been running on tight ropes. They had become so blinding that she couldn't run away from them, they blocked everywhere she had to go. And despite having all the people that she cared about most in the world being under the same roof, there really was no one that she could talk to. Jill and Rebecca were great, but their relationship had its limits. She had her brother, but Chris always became so protective. He had a tendency of skipping the friend part of their relationship and going directly to the older brother. There was always Leon; she would always have her sweet Leon. The problem there was a lot of her unknown emotions were boiling because of him. Consequently he became the last person that she could talk to. Both Barry and Carlos were kind, but neither she felt a strong enough tie to. The only other person in the house that she would dare talk to was Adam.  
  
It would be a flat out lie if Claire would say that she wasn't attracted to Adam. Hell, she never found herself so attracted to someone her entire life. He was so easy to talk to; everything always became simpler with him around. And despite herself Claire found herself spending more and more time with the young F.B.I agent.  
  
All the while when she was with Adam she could never stop thinking about Leon, and as if she didn't need it thoughts of Steve continually kept drifting into her head, creating one big triangle of men that Claire never asked to be a part of.  
  
"Claire, earth to Claire," Rebecca's voice called her back to reality.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jill asked she was laughing with an uneasy concern.  
  
Claire didn't say anything, an unexpected urge had suddenly taken over her body, quickly she put her hands over her mouth and made a mad dash to the bathroom.  
  
After throwing up Claire went to the sink to splash her face with water. This was the third morning that she had thrown up. Everything was getting to her Claire knew that, she just didn't think it was to the point where she would actually become sick over it.  
  
Wiping a towel over her face the sound of the boys coming home destroyed whatever hopes of peace Claire was hoping to receive.  
  
Leaving the bathroom Claire joined everyone in the kitchen. Jill and Rebecca were both looking at her nervously, but thankfully they didn't say anything. When their worried eyes at last moved from hers they all looked up at Chris. Locking eyes with her brother for only a mere second Claire immediately knew that something was up.  
  
"There's been a report of an outbreak," Chris said at last breaking the growing silence.  
  
"Wh...what?" She stammered, in the way that only the news of Umbrella could make her. "Where, how?"  
  
"In town we heard of several people going to the hospital, there was newscast about several people suddenly having their skin decaying. Obviously we looked into the matter and found that three people were admitted into a residential hospital just on the outside of Cairo. Apparently there was an accident where the three worked."-  
  
"Let me guess," Jill said sarcastically.  
  
"I think very little guessing needs to be involved here," Chris replied cynically "The three worked at a warehouse that is owned by Umbrella, and through a lucky chance encounter with a former employee of the warehouse we know exactly where it is. We leave in fifteen minutes. If we act fast enough we might be able to get there before Umbrella once again cleans up all the evidence."  
  
Everyone dismissed from each other. Claire was heading to her room to get ready when she felt a firm hand grab her shoulder. Being turned around, Claire found herself face to face with her brother.  
  
"Claire," he said hesitantly "I don't know if you should come with us?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Claire asked Chris exasperated.  
  
"What I'm talking about?" Chris repeated scornfully "we still don't know what was done to you and I just think we should play it safe. I want to prevent anything worse from happening to you."  
  
"Chris I'll be fine. I'm just as capable as the others on going on this mission."  
  
"Claire," Chris begged, but she wasn't going to hear it.  
  
"Chris, just let me get ready."  
  
With a great amount of hesitation Chris stepped aside. He knew by now how strong Claire's stubbornness could be, after all she did get it from him.  
  
In fifteen minutes everybody was piled in their rented dodge van. Barry taking the driver's seat started the engine, as the vehicle roared to life Chris threw one last hopeful glance at her.  
  
"I'm fine," she mouthed to him. With a regrettable nod Chris turned back to the front of the van. He remained silent for the rest of the ride, not bothering her once, but that didn't mean Claire didn't bother herself.  
  
Chris wasn't the only one nagging on her. Something inside of her was saying that same warnings that her brother was, and just like to Chris she kept telling herself that she would be fine. Only were Chris eventually left her alone, whatever it was inside of her did not.  
  
* * *  
  
Traveling to investigate their new lead Leon couldn't help but to keep throwing worried glances over in Claire's direction. He was simply concerned.  
  
She hadn't been herself ever since they rescued her from Alfred's estate, though he realized that she had been through quite an ordeal he just wish she would talk to him about it.  
  
He was told that she had talked to Rebecca and even Adam, but to him she was like a stone.  
  
They traveled in the van in complete silence. Normally, even when they knew they were driving into danger, there were at least a couple of conversations going to in the vehicle, but not this time. The only noise was the hum of the engine and the whisper of their anxious breathes.  
  
Honestly Leon did not feel good about this mission at all. He had a feeling that everyone's silence meant that they were feeling the same way.  
  
Two hours later they had reached their destination. Barry pulled the van to the side of the road; a dark forest surrounded them on both sides. Inching the vehicle to a halt Barry parked the van.  
  
Everyone started to pile out of the van. As he was getting out Leon glanced once again over at Claire. She didn't look good, her face was extremely pale, he could see shades of green reflect from her cheeks. Small rings of sweat were forming on the side of her face, and her eyes looked dazed. Grabbing her arm so she couldn't get away Leon told her.  
  
"Claire, I really think you should stay in the van."  
  
"Okay Leon if you 'really' think so," she retorted mockingly.  
  
"Claire your not well," Leon tried to reason with her, but Claire wouldn't hear it.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are Leon?! Now get your god damn hands off of me."  
  
Obediently Leon let go of Claire's arm, and watched as she angrily hopped out of the van slamming the door so hard that Leon could feel the vehicle shake. With a great amount of uncertainty Leon joined the others as they gathered by the hood of the van.  
  
They had to go through the forest to arrive at the compound. It wasn't a far jaunt, but everyone was prepared for the worst. Nobody was keen on traveling through a dark forest that were right on the outskirts of an Umbrella compound.  
  
While Leon's ears were tuned for the slightest move of a shrub, he kept his eyes focused on Claire.  
  
At first she was fine, but it wasn't long before her pace started to slow and her body began to shake as if it was cold. Leon threw a nervous glance at Chris who was staring back at him. The two men gave subtle nods to each other; Chris made the first move to talk to his sister. His actions were too late.  
  
All Leon could do was gasp as Claire fainted to the dirt of the forest, for one moment everyone stood completely still. No one expected her to collapse in the way that she did, that was everyone spare Leon; he didn't waste a moment in running to her side.  
  
She was out cold; he took her in his arms and instinctively felt for her pulse. It was far more horrifying then he ever imagines to see Claire lying lifelessly. Gently Leon picked her up; cradling her in his arms he carried her back to the van. Nobody said a word, they just followed.  
  
The whole way to the nearest hospital Leon held onto one of Claire's clammy hands. He felt that if he let go of her, even for one second, he would loose her. Inside his head Leon felt foolish, even still not once did he let go.  
  
Barry pulled into the emergency parking lot. After a cell phone call medics were there and waiting, they took her immediately out of the van, put her onto a stretcher and rushed her into the hospital.  
  
After that there was nothing anybody could do but wait.  
  
It was so surreal sitting in the waiting room. For Leon it was weird watching others wait anxiously in their own ways.  
  
Chris' eyes never left the waiting room doors, he kept watching for a doctor to come out, Jill stood nervously next to Chris. Her eyes, normally calm and collective, portrayed a women burden with worry. Rebecca was reading a medical magazine vigorously; they were a diversion that Leon envied. Carlos just sat in his seat with his elbows resting on his knees, his eyes focused only on the plain white wall that was in front of him. Barry, who appeared the least apprehensive, sat back in his chair. He just waited for everything to unfold. Adam, to Leon, was the most surprising. He was sitting back in his chair with his head buried in his hands. Leon didn't know why his friends reaction bothered him, it just did.  
  
Within fifteen minutes a doctor had come into the waiting room. As soon as the doctor entered the room Chris was up from his chair and inches away from his face.  
  
"Are one of you the family members?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Yes," Chris answered immediately, his head was shaking vigorously up and down. "Is she alright?"  
  
"She's fine," the doctor said reassuringly. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, a relief which the doctor cut short. "But if you could still join me in my office for a moment."  
  
Chris and the doctor left the waiting room together. Leon desperately wanted to join them, he wanted to be right there knowing what was going on, but all he was was a friend and friends had to wait in the waiting room.  
  
Barry, who somehow always had a sense about how someone was feeling, approached Leon.  
  
"She knows your there for her Leon."  
  
"What?"  
  
A kind grin spread across the older man's face "I'm just telling you that she knows."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Barry," Leon said, playing his naïve card.  
  
Barry gave Leon a knowing look, a look that only the ex-S.W.A.T member could give. Looking away Leon continued to wait there impatiently.  
  
When at last Chris came back to the waiting room his face was pale and his expression was dead. At the mere sight of him Leon could feel his heart start to race and his stomach tie into a knot.  
  
In a tone that couldn't be defined by words Chris finally spoke. Leon was expecting the worst, instead he got what he least expected.  
  
"Claire's pregnant."  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:  
I hope I surprised at least some people out there.  
  
Always,  
Leah 


	7. You Know

CHAPTER 7  
You Know  
  
"You got her pregnant didn't you ya bastard?!" Adam screamed into the payphone. "You sick son-of-a-bitch, I'm turning us both in to the authorities. I don't care what they do to me, you have to pay."  
  
"Please Mr. Skampa," Alfred Ashford replied calmly "We both know that you're not going to turn anyone in."  
  
"Like hell I'm not, were both going to rot in prison where we both belong."  
  
"Mr. Skampa you knew something of this caliber was coming all along. You knew when you accepted your first payment. Imagine what the others are going to think when they discover that it was you that betrayed them. What your long time friend Leon would think, what would Claire Redfield think? So don't even bother threatening me with weak babble."  
  
Ashford's words left a bitter taste in Adam's mouth; he wasn't able to say anything. He truly did despise Alfred Ashford, but no where near as much as he despised himself.  
  
"You should not worry," Alfred continued "No harm shall come to Claire Redfield, that is if you fulfill one last task for me."  
  
"I'm not going to run your evil agenda any longer," Adam snapped "You can find someone else."  
  
"What if I say this last task will be worth two million dollars to you?"  
  
"Fuck you Ashford!"  
  
"What if I say that I've already deposited half of the money into your account?"  
  
This time Adam didn't say anything.  
  
When Claire was cleared to leave the hospital she immediately just wanted to go home, not just to their rented place back in Cairo, but back to their home in the states, back to Seattle, back to a place where she felt comfortable. For this Chris was all too happy to oblige.  
  
The second that Claire fainted everyone's priorities changed, no one cared about the warehouse that they had to leave, no one cared about what Umbrella might be up to next. It was like the rest of the world vanished in the midst of their worry for Claire. Chris was sure he felt this above all the others.  
  
From the hospital they brought Claire back to the house so the others could pack. Reaching the house Claire immediately hopped out of the van and went straight to her room, shutting her door firmly in her wake. It was at this time that a disturbing thought hit Chris, one he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of before.  
  
If Claire was pregnant then that would mean she would have...putting two and two together one name suddenly popped into Chris' head. Leon Kennedy.  
  
Leon was just a few feet away staring at Claire's shut door blankly. A wave of angry suddenly hit Chris like a ton of bricks, with no trace of self control he attacked.  
  
"I have every right to kill you right now Kennedy!" he shouted, shoving the unbalanced and shocked Leon to the ground. "You sad son-of-a- bitch got my sister pregnant!"  
  
Remaining on the floor Leon just looked up at him dumbly. He neither admitted nor denied what Chris was accusing him of; Chris took this as a clear cut sign that he was guilty.  
  
"You have some nerve Kennedy! Now stand up so I can beat the shit out of you."  
  
Leon did not stand up; he continued to sit on the floor mutely. By now Chris' anger was really getting the better of him.  
  
"Fine Kennedy I'll beat the shit out of you standing or sitting."  
  
Making his move to attack Leon both Barry and Carlos moved towards him, but it was Jill who got to him first.  
  
"Chris, please calm down. You don't want to attack Leon."  
  
"Jill get out of my way," he said trying to sound firm, but that rarely ever worked around Jill.  
  
"Chris," she said gently "You have to calm down."  
  
Despite his flaring anger Chris took a deep breath, he then turned to face Jill. She stood there next to him; her eyes were connected with his own. She was only concerned for him; he could see it reflect in her beautiful almond eyes.  
  
"Do you want to go talk," she asked patiently.  
  
Slowly nodding Jill took his hand and led him out of the house away from the others and most importantly away from Leon.  
  
They took a seat on the stone steps which led to the house. Jill rested her head against his shoulder and for awhile the two of them just sat their quietly. With time dripping away Chris slowly began to realize this wasn't Jill's conversation to start, it was his own. After a few moments and a couple deep breathes he began.  
  
"I don't know why I went after Leon like that. I know my sister is an adult and she has every right to sleep with whom ever she wants; it's just that I really don't like the idea."  
  
"Well most big brothers wouldn't I suppose, but who's to say it was Leon. Maybe he's just as much in the dark about this as we are."  
  
"That thought scares me even more. If that's true it would have to be some guy that I don't even know. As much as I don't like the idea of Claire sleeping with Leon, the thought of her having a secret life that I don't even know about it is even worse."  
  
Removing her head from his shoulder Jill kissed Chris gently on the forehead and told him "You know there really is only one person you can talk to about this."  
  
Chris laughed "Jill there are just some things that a guy can't talk about with his sister. Her sex life is on the top of that list."  
  
"That might be true, but I'm pretty sure a concerned brother can ask his little sister what's the matter, because something's bothering her and I don't think it's only the pregnancy."  
  
"I think you're right."  
  
"Of course I am," Jill replied with a smile, shoving a playfully elbow into his gut.  
  
"Hey there's no need to get cocky over it," Chris said wrapping his arms around her tightly, making sure that she couldn't move.  
  
"Chris you better let go of me," Jill said warningly, though Chris was hardly scared.  
  
With Jill still in his arms the two of them fell into the grass.  
  
"Redfield what do you think your doing?" Jill laughed.  
  
Letting her go Chris watched Jill scramble away. "I'm trying to seduce you, what does it look like I'm doing?" He teased.  
  
With another laugh Jill hopped back on top of him "Then you better try harder," she told him and then followed it with a kiss.  
  
It didn't take long for the group to pack up all their belongings from the house. By that night they were all on a plane heading for Seattle.  
  
The whole day Claire avoided everyone. On the plane was no exception. She took the seat farthest away and didn't bother to tell any one that she wanted to be left alone, everyone just did. That was everyone spare Chris.  
  
When the others were all seated Chris got up from his spot next to Jill and moved to the open one next to his sister. Claire didn't say a word to him as he sat down, she didn't even look at him. She merely continued to stare out her window.  
  
There are many things that can be said about the Redfields, but one thing that is absolutely without a doubt true is this; they are drop dead stubborn.  
  
Chris did not want to bring up the topic of his sister's sex life, and he knew Claire sure as hell wouldn't want to talk about it. So they sat there in silence.  
  
At one point, as Claire's eyes continued to focus out the window, Chris watched his little sister. She looked so vulnerable, so confused about everything that was going on around her. It was at that moment that Chris had never felt so much affection for his sister. It was because of that affection that Chris finally decided to bite the bullet and be the first one to speak.  
  
"So I'm going to be an uncle, huh?  
  
Turning away from the window Claire looked at him gravely "You are such a dork, you do know that."  
  
Grinning stupidly he replied "You don't say."  
  
Despite herself Chris watched his sister give into a quiet giggle which was quickly followed by a deep sigh.  
  
"You know this is not how I imagined my life would be like at twenty- one. I thought I'm be getting ready to graduate from college, start looking for a good job, maybe have a steady boyfriend. Not traveling around the world hunting down an evil corporation and being pregnant."  
  
"I think for the most part that's how all of us feel, spare the pregnant part."  
  
"Chris," his sister began but her words became tangled with the confusion that engulfed her very being "Chris I...I, I don't know how...I..."  
  
Reading between his sister's lines Chris tried to clear up what Claire couldn't. "You mean you and Leon didn't..." his awkward question faded as he spoke, but Claire got the message.  
  
"No, no Leon and I never...you know."  
  
Unfortunately Chris did know.  
  
"The truth is," Claire continued "It's been awhile since I have...you know." Chris could only nod and bite his lip as his sister spoke "I'm not going to lie and say that I've never...you know, it was back in college when I...anyway the point being since I came to Raccoon to find you I haven't... you know."  
  
Chris listened intently to what Claire was telling him, but it just didn't click.  
  
"Then how?" he questioned.  
  
Lifting her shirt so only the bottom part of her stomach showed Chris saw a scar rest across her belly.  
  
"When did that happen?" he asked her, but as soon as the words left his mouth Chris knew. Suddenly all the parts that weren't fitting together slid into a perfect hold. The fit only caused an anxiety filled lump to start to develop inside his throat.  
  
Swallowing hard Chris gave the answer to his own question.  
  
"Ashford."  
  
Claire didn't say or do anything. A reaction that Chris could only take as a 'yes.'  
  
"That son-of-a-bitch, when I get my hands on him I'll..." Chris stopped mid- sentence when he noticed quiet tears start to roll down his sister's angelic face.  
  
"Claire, this isn't your fault. There was nothing that you could do. I mean we should have all seen something like this coming."  
  
"It's not that Chris," Claire said wiping away her tears. "I'm not afraid for myself, I'm afraid for what's inside of me, whatever that maybe. I mean whatever it is has already become a part of me. I can feel it, if only its presence. What if when it comes out...it's not what everyone expects it to be?"  
  
"The doctors said there is a perfectly healthy baby inside of you," Chris told her reassuringly.  
  
"I know, it's just Umbrella were dealing with here. I can't shake that familiar feeling that nothing is as it seems."  
  
Wrapping a loving arm around Claire's shoulder he said to her "Your going to have that baby. I wish that I can promise you that everything will be okay, but I can't. What I do promise you is this; come whatever I'll be here for you. We all will."  
  
Leaning against him Chris watched Claire feel her stomach "I can't believe I'm having a baby."  
  
"Neither can I, who the hell is going to take care of me now?"  
  
Laughing Claire went back to looking out the window and in a dreamy voice said to him "It's going to be nice being back home,"  
  
"Yeah," Chris agreed "It really will be."  
  
For the rest of the flight the Redfields slept against each other. Both enjoying the comfort that only the other provided. A comfort that only a brother and sister could share.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:  
This is my favorite chapter of the whole story. I could of nothing more awkward then talking to your brother or sister about...you know. Scratch that, parents would be worse, either way not an ideal situation.  
  
Take care of yourselves,  
Leah 


	8. To Belong a Little

CHAPTER 8  
To Belong a Little  
  
There are truly very few things that are in all honesty a blessing in disguise; Claire's pregnancy was one of those things.  
  
Only a couple of years ago Claire would have thought being pregnant would be the end of the world, now it was like the start of a whole new world.  
  
Claire had something growing inside of her; it was an unbelievable feeling knowing that something, or rather, someone was depending on her so greatly. Claire was suddenly overcome with the feeling that she had to succeed, not for her sake but for sake of someone much grandeur.  
  
Of course she was scared, who wouldn't be. There were still so many unanswered questions. Some of which she was too scared to even know the answers to. The thoughts whirling around in her head frightened her more then anything she had ever faced, and for Claire Redfield that was saying something.  
  
On the positive side of things Sherry Birkin was coming to stay with Claire for a couple of weeks. The news of this filled her with a large amount of uncontrolled excitement. Granted Sherry was seven years younger then Claire, but that didn't mean she couldn't look to the young teenager for advice and guidance she just couldn't get from anyone else.  
  
It had been so long since Claire had seen Sherry; it must have been over a year ago since she and Leon went to go visit her. And even though the time between had been long there hasn't been a day that Claire didn't think about the youngest Raccoon survivor.  
  
Leon and Adam had left to pick up Sherry from the airport leaving Claire with nothing to do but wait anxiously.  
  
Sighing Claire tried to calm herself by getting Sherry's cot ready; she laid another blanket on the already well stuffed bed. This action of doing something was only another time filler when Claire's thoughts ran wild.  
  
It was hard explaining her pregnancy to everyone, but when she finally saved up the courage to talk to the one person whom she wanted to talk to the most. The task suddenly seemed near impossible.  
  
Leon belonged to that little part of Claire's heart that just couldn't be explained. When she did at last tell him she couldn't figure out what he was thinking, it was like the words had gone right through him. When she decided to be blunt about it and just ask him what was on his mind all her said to her was.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay?" Claire repeated again "I'm pregnant Leon with some unknown child and all you can say is 'okay?'"  
  
Stepping back a few paces from her Leon shook his head "That's not what I meant; I take back what I just said. It will never be just 'okay.'"  
  
"Then what is it?" She asked him earnestly.  
  
Again Leon shook his head "I don't know what it is," he told her looking straight into her eyes "But when you find out I'll be right there with you."  
  
At his words Claire threw her arms around him and Leon held onto her tightly.  
  
Looking back Claire remembered how good it felt knowing that Leon was there with her. Not that she ever doubted that he would be, it just such a wonderful feeling to hear him say the words.  
  
Claire must have drifted off as she laid on the cot because the next time she opened her eyes Sherry was there standing over her.  
  
"Sherry!" She screamed wrapping the girl in a tight hug.  
  
"My god how long have you been here?"  
  
"We just arrived," the young teen answered as soon as they parted, she then giggled innocently. "That Adam is sure cute; you can send him to pick me up any time."  
  
"Sherry," Claire said the girl's name, pretending to be appalled.  
  
"What?" Sherry said innocently. Claire just gave her a knowing smile "Anyways," Sherry continued "I was a bit surprised you weren't at the door waiting for me."  
  
"I'm sorry Sherry, I must have dozed off."  
  
"Don't worry about it Claire. I think you have much more important things to worry about." Sherry told her lightly gently patting her stomach.  
  
"Hard to believe isn't it?"  
  
"To say the least," Sherry answered "Leon told me you don't know how it happened, and how you were recently captured by Umbrella and...all that crap."  
  
"That must have been a pretty awkward conversation," Claire said making room for Sherry to join her on the cot.  
  
"It was, but I have to be honest with you Claire when you first told me you were pregnant over the phone I thought it was...well with Leon."  
  
"Not quite," Claire replied knowing that her face was turning a light hade of pink.  
  
Sherry suddenly laughed "It's nothing for you to be embarrassed about Claire."  
  
Giving Sherry a skeptical look Claire said to her "That's easy for you to say, and besides what do you know your only fourteen."  
  
"I don't see what difference that makes," Sherry said with a bright smile.  
  
Claire couldn't get over how mature and intelligent Sherry was. She always knew the girl was smart, but when she was talking to Sherry it was like talking to an adult. Claire didn't know if she could contribute that to Umbrella or just who Sherry was. Either way their conversation continued.  
  
"So," Sherry started again "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"  
  
"No," Claire answered "And I don't want to know. I want it to be a surprise, since that does seem to be the theme of things lately."  
  
"That's fair enough. Do you have any ideas for names?"  
  
"No," Claire spoke with a sigh "I mean I've been thinking about names, but none that I've come up with seem...I don't know. They just don't seem good enough I guess."  
  
"I can understand that," Sherry said patting her gently on the shoulder.  
  
Not able to control herself Claire wrapped the girl in a bear like hug.  
  
With a voice muffled by Claire's shoulder Sherry asked her in a muffled voice "Are you alright?"  
  
"Never been better," Claire replied as she pulled away, quickly wiping away the single tear that was rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Oh god the hormones have already started," Sherry teased. Claire gave the fourteen year old a playful shove.  
  
The two of them were trying to contain a fit of giggles when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Can I come in?" came Leon's familiar voice.  
  
"Come in Leon," Claire answered.  
  
Leon opened the door and peaked his head through the crack; a big stupid grin was pinned onto his face.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."  
  
"Never," Claire told him, she could feel her own stupid smile widening.  
  
Opening the rest of the door Leon came into the room and joined them on the cot.  
  
"So what are you ladies talking about?"  
  
"You," Sherry teased.  
  
"I should have known," Leon said throwing a look at Claire "I hope you were only talking about the good things."  
  
"Now what fun would that be," Claire said slamming a pillow into his face.  
  
"Oh god, I just walked into a girl club didn't I?"  
  
"You know it, and it should be noted that guys aren't allowed."  
  
"I'm a special exception right?" Leon pretended to pout.  
  
"In your dreams Kennedy," said Sherry.  
  
"What?" Leon said dramatically "You guys would exclude me from your club?"  
  
"Better believe it," Claire told him. Leon responded by putting her in an arm lock.  
  
With her voice muffled by his arm Claire protested "Hey, hey be gentle. I'm a pregnant women remember?"  
  
"I'm sorry Claire," Leon replied seriously, quickly removing his arm from around her.  
  
"You fool," Claire laughed before jumping on top of him and tickling him in all the areas that she knew he was ticklish.  
  
"That is...so...unfair," Leon said in-between uncontrollable laughter.  
  
As the three of them all tickled each other Claire realized something.  
  
Umbrella might have destroyed one part of her life, but they didn't destroy all of it. In fact they had created a whole new circle for her, one that she had grown to care about more then anything else that had ever entered her life.  
  
Claire smiled ironically to herself; Umbrella had given her everything she could want. For everything else the evil corporation could just kiss her ass, because Claire had what mattered most  
  
People to love.  
  
There they were...and here he was.  
  
The three of them were so close. When you watched them you knew that they belonged together. Leon, one of his closest friends, Sherry, an adorable and bright young girl, and finally Claire, who Adam held at the highest esteem. Clare was one of the most amazing women that he had ever met. Together they were all a triangle, each such an important part to each other. This triangle, however, left him with one burning question.  
  
Where did he fit in?  
  
After all he had been through he still had no clue. Adam thought he knew what he wanted, he though he was striving to accomplish his dreams. Then he met all these amazing people all fighting for a true cause. Suddenly everything that he once thought came crashing down.  
  
So where did all that leave him now?  
  
Adam looked back into the room. The triangle was laughing hysterically, genuine smiles plastered on each of their faces. Right then Adam knew exactly where that left him. Desperately jealous.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:  
I guess this was just a set up of things to come.  
Hope all is well,  
Leah 


	9. Really That Amazing

Chapter 9  
Really That Amazing  
  
The miracle of birth, to be honest Jill never saw birth as a form of a miracle. She didn't even consider it as a blessing in disguise. All Jill saw it as was an enormous hinder on somebody's life. That was why she always took extreme care on areas such as birth control.  
  
For the first time, however, Jill was seeing the whole pregnancy process under a new light. She was seeing it through the eyes of Claire Redfield.  
  
Claire never asked for it, she didn't even make the choices that would result in it. A child, by some act of good or other unseen forces, was put inside of her. And not even once had Jill seen Claire resent the fact that soon she was going to be a mother.  
  
This is what really baffled Jill. Claire had never come off to Jill as 'motherly.' She didn't seem like the type of girl that was ready to settle down. Jill should know, she was made of the same kind of girl. Claire was just so adventurous, so full of spirit. Jill would never have pegged her as someone wanting to enter the realm of motherhood.  
  
When it came to really thinking about it, however, Jill realized that maybe she was little harsh on the concept. Then again she had little to base it on, other then her own experiences.  
  
Her own mother left Jill and her father when Jill was only a young girl. Jill never fully understood why her mom left; she could only presume that she had enough of her husband, who was a cat burglar and easy to get fed up with. Whatever the reason her mother took the easy way out. Jill was subsequently never brought up with things that only mother could offer. She would go over to friend's houses and watch other mother's fuss over unimportant issues and nag their children about meaningless things. In the end Jill only saw mother's as unnecessary.  
  
There was never anyone that Jill ever leaned on in the female department. Soon it became easier that way. So Jill had her reasons against being pregnant, now she was curious why Claire didn't seem to have those same reasons.  
  
One evening Jill caught Claire alone reading The Big Book of Baby Names. Because she was the sister of the man that she loved, and for the sheer fact that Jill had become very fond of Claire she went to go talk to the younger Redfield.  
  
"Find any good one's yet?" Jill asked joining her on the couch.  
  
"Oh there all fine," Claire said closing the book. "I guess I'm just searching for one that just leaps out at me and screams 'I'm perfect,' but then again there probably is no such thing as the perfect name."  
  
"Nothings perfect," Jill replied rationally.  
  
"Don't I know it," Claire sighed heavily "Still can't blame a girl for trying."  
  
Jill merely smiled at Claire. No she couldn't.  
  
"So Jill," Claire said breaking a few brief moments of silence "has my brother been bothering you lately. I may be over eight months pregnant, but that doesn't mean I still can't beat the crap out of him."  
  
Jill laughed "No, that won't be necessary, at least not today."  
  
The two women smiled "So where's my brother by the way?" Claire said looking around the room "I didn't think he went with Leon, Adam and Sherry to the zoo."  
  
"No, he and Barry actually went to do some grocery shopping, if you can believe it?"  
  
"Well I guess there's a first for everything," Claire said getting up from the couch; Jill instinctively got up to help her.  
  
"Thanks," Claire said before gaining her own balance and wobbling over to the kitchen.  
  
Still finding herself wanting to talk to Claire Jill followed her into the kitchen and began to help her prepare her ham sandwiches. Claire, probably sensing Jill's inner motives, had stopped what she was doing and turned to her.  
  
"Jill, what's on your mind?" She asked, her voice was light and pleasant.  
  
The auburn hair women's bluntness caught Jill off guard and for awhile all she could do was remain silent. Claire, however, waited patiently and when they both were sitting at the kitchen table eating their lunches Jill at last spoke.  
  
"Claire, doesn't all this freak you out? I mean I don't want to scare you, but this baby...you have no idea where it comes from. In all honesty, no matter what the doctor says there are no guarantees that it will even be human. And then let's say in the end everything works out and the child is perfectly normal, well then your still left with the burdens of being a mother," pausing for a moment Jill preceded carefully with what she was going to say next. "My next question is pretty frank," Jill began carefully "but I want you to tell me...why didn't you just have an abortion Claire?"  
  
When she was done Jill bit her lip. A lot more came out then she attended and Jill half expected Claire just to get up and walk away. But instead Claire sat there calmly showing the courage that made Jill respect her as much as she did, and when she spoke Jill found not only her mind, but her heart listening intently.  
  
"Of course, they scare me to death, what kind of person would I be if they didn't? It's just this pregnancy Jill, it's just so much more then I expected. If it was under normal circumstances I probably would have had an abortion, but it isn't. Here I am with this child inside of me and to be honest, even to myself, I need this child probably more then it needs me."  
  
Jill didn't know what to say, she was at a complete loss for words. Claire went back to eating her sandwich, but Jill had loss her appetite.  
  
"Claire," she said to the younger women as she was finishing up with eating her lunch. "For what it's worth to you I think your going to be an amazing mother."  
  
Claire smiled brightly. "Coming from you Jill, that means everything."  
  
Trying to fight the back the foreign tears that were forming in her eyes Jill helped Claire up from her seat. They were making their way back to the couch when Claire suddenly formed a death grip onto Jill's shoulder.  
  
"What is it?" Jill asked concerned.  
  
"Jill, I...I think my water just broke."  
  
Carlos drove, Rebecca kept telling her to take deep breathes and Jill held her hand. All the awhile Claire kept suppressing the overwhelming anxiety that she was about to have a baby.  
  
Every part of her was freaking out and no matter how hard she tried to block it out there was this voice inside her head that kept screaming. Your about to be a mother.  
  
"Did you call everybody?" She asked absent mindedly.  
  
"Yes, everybody is going to meet us at the hospital," Jill replied calmly.  
  
"Everybody?"  
  
"Yes, hun, everybody."  
  
They arrived at the hospital and like Jill said everybody was there. They all greeted her kindly, but there wasn't time to talk because immediately upon arrival the nurses shoved her into a wheel chair and rushed her off to the delivery room.  
  
To Claire's great relief, she was extremely grateful that she wasn't alone. As soon as the van doors had opened Leon was by her side.  
  
As they sped down the hospital hallways Claire heard the nurse ask Leon. "Are you the father?"  
  
"No," he said startled.  
  
"Alright," the nurse said indifferently, and the three of them continued on their way.  
  
Pain wasn't a new feeling to Claire Redfield. Apart from the pain she had endured while battling against Umbrella and the company's growing list of minions, Claire remembered back when she was ten. She and Chris were building a fort in a pine tree that grew in the far part of their backyard. Claire was hammering two boards together when she missed and hammered her own hand into the pointing up nail. There was another time during her senior year in high school, on one drunken night she dropped her beer bottle and then was dumb enough to step over it with her bare feet. Granted she was too drunk to feel it at the time, but when the next morning came she defiantly felt the consequences.  
  
Where all these pains were horrible and will always stand out vividly in her mind, none of them will ever top the pain that is child birth.  
  
"Come on push Claire, come you can do it," Leon supportably repeated, Claire could have shot him.  
  
By the end of her labor every inch of her body was covered in sweat. Her teeth were grinding so tightly against each other that she was starting to feel them crush. However, after everything, after the pain, after all the fear and worry it was done, and more worth it then words would ever be able to describe.  
  
The doctor came up from underneath her and in his arms was a beautiful baby girl.  
  
Tears started to run down her face as she took the girl in her arms. She was the most gorgeous thing that Claire had ever laid her eyes on.  
  
"My...my god," she whispered breathlessly before looking up at Leon who was staring down at her, his face beaming.  
  
"She's absolutely gorgeous," he said smiling "What do you think you're going to name her?"  
  
Claire looked back down at her child and kissed her ever so gently on the top of her forehead.  
  
"How does Grace sound?"  
  
Leon bent down giving his own kiss to the new born child. "I think Grace sounds perfect."  
  
Smiling brightly Claire looked down at her daughter, her daughter Grace.  
  
He had only walked by. He wasn't even planning on walking in, but when he saw the two of them together something inside of him started turning. Something that Adam was not at all proud of.  
  
A little later everyone gather in Claire's room as she introduced her new daughter.  
  
"Everyone, this is Grace."  
  
"God, Claire," Rebecca exclaimed. "She's beautiful."  
  
"Can I hold her?" Chris asked hesitantly. Claire nodded and carefully set Grace into her older brother's arms.  
  
Chris looked as if he was about to cry as he held his niece so snuggly in his arms.  
  
"I can't believe I'm an uncle," Chris said to no one in particular.  
  
No one said anything in return, as they all marveled at the miracle that was this new born child.  
  
Eventually everyone began to leave the room to let Claire get some sleep. Adam stayed behind the others, so he could be alone with Claire.  
  
As Claire was looking at him expectantly Adam just stood there, watching.  
  
"What's up?" Claire eventually asked, stifling a yawn as she did so.  
  
Adam could only look at her in agony.  
  
"Is something wrong Adam?" Claire asked now sounding concerned.  
  
Not able to make himself look at her, in a dry, quiet voice he at last spoke. "You're a really an amazing girl Claire. I mean more amazing then I think words are capable of describing. I just...I just wish it didn't have to come down to this."  
  
"What are you talking about Adam?"  
  
Still not having the courage to look at her Adam reached for his gun from his belt and pointed it at Claire.  
  
"Claire, please," he begged "just hand over the kid."  
  
"Ad...Adam what are you doing?"  
  
"Hand over the fucking kid Claire!" He shouted pressing his gun against her temple.  
  
"I'm not handing over my child!" Claire shouted back, her voice was a mixture of fury, confusion and freight.  
  
"God Dammit," was all he could say as he hit Claire in the head with the butt of his pistol.  
  
As she laid there unconscious Adam picked up the child. It was such a beautiful kid, it looked so angelic and innocent. Having to stop his thoughts Adam violently shook his head.  
  
"Its better this way," he said trying to convince himself more then anything else.  
  
Knowing that he shouldn't be there a second longer Adam took one last look at Claire. With Grace securely in his arms he left the room.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:  
Well another chapter done. I hope everyone's summer is going well.  
Always,  
Leah 


	10. Dropped Dreams

Chapter 10  
Dropped Dreams  
  
Chris always thought it was safe to say that an older brother was instinctively protective of a younger sibling, especially a younger sister. He always thought it was perfectly normal to feel enraged when somebody caused any harm to his little sister, but Chris had no idea of the type of hate and anger he could actually feel until he was told that Adam had stolen his sister's baby.  
  
"Why would he do something like that?" Leon asked confused, the knowledge that his friend could be capable of such a deed was beyond him, but it wasn't beyond Chris.  
  
"Because he's a worthless son-of-a-bitch," Chris spat "But right now that's not the point. What we have to know right now is how are we going to get back Grace?"  
  
As the words came out of his mouth Chris could hear his sister's sobbing. He looked down at Claire lying helplessly on her bed. Her face soaked by her own terrified tears.  
  
"Were getting her back," he told her firmly, gently taking her trembling hand in his own. "I promise you that Claire."  
  
"Pl...ease come ba...back witth...with her Chris," Claire managed to say between sobs.  
  
Chris kissed her on the top of the head. "I promise," he whispered and then left the room. He could not bear to look at Claire a moment longer; he just had to find Grace.  
  
Leon had followed him out of Claire's room. His eyes were fiery and determined, but deep within them Chris could see his hurt and confusion. It was at that moment Chris realized how much Leon Kennedy truly cared about his sister.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Leon demanded, not having a clue what was going on inside Chris' mind.  
  
"Hell if I know, Adam could have gone anywhere. It should be you telling me where to go Kennedy; after all he was your friend."  
  
"No," Leon said bitterly "He was never my friend. A friend would never..." The younger man stopped, he appeared to be getting choked up by his own words. Biting his lip Leon finished what he was saying. "A friend would never hurt somebody I care about."  
  
Chris didn't say anything. He had to let the man fight his own demons.  
  
As the two of them stood there silently Jill had come out of Claire's room. If he didn't need to be strong for his sister's sake Chris would have collapsed into Jill's arms right there. Instead he had to settle for the heart felt look that she gave him.  
  
Looking away Jill turned to Leon. "Claire wants you."  
  
Nodding somberly Leon parted from them without a word. The moment they were alone Jill turned back to him.  
  
"Do you have any idea where to look?" She asked him, her voice conveying no emotion. She knew this was hard enough on him; she didn't need to add to his burden. God did Chris love her for that.  
  
"Not anywhere that would be logical," he answered sullenly. "The facilities we've been to would be pointless and I can't see Ashford staying at his estate after what we did to it."  
  
"So you do think Alfred Ashford is involved in this?"  
  
"I think he had Adam involved in this from the very beginning. Adam's motives for staying with us this whole time were never clear to me. Now things make a little more sense."  
  
"Even still where does that leave us?"  
  
"Without a clue," he muttered bitterly.  
  
The two of them grew quiet. Chris wasn't sure what she was thinking about, but he knew it had to be along the lines of what he was thinking. If they didn't find Grace soon it might become too late.  
  
His next thought Chris had no idea where it came from, but when it hit him it was like all the lights inside of him had finally decided to turn back on.  
  
With the idea still forming in his head Chris voiced his thoughts to Jill.  
  
"What if Adam didn't go that far?" With Jill only offering him a confused look Chris went on. "Well if Ashford left his estate that would mean he would have to go somewhere else, somewhere he knew Adam could meet him. Adam wouldn't be able to travel that long with a baby, he get caught. They would have to go somewhere close."  
  
"Alright," Jill said still confused. "There in the Seattle area, that still doesn't leave us with much."  
  
"I think it does," Chris said suddenly breaking into a run. Before he even knew it Chris was at the nearest pay phone, within seconds Jill was on his side.  
  
Chris took out a business card from his wallet and dialed the numbers from the card. When he was done he handed the card to Jill. It was a card from the local F.B.I office. Jill looked back up at Chris the moment he began to speak.  
  
"Hello," He spoke desperately into the receiver "hi...yeah this is Chris Redfield of Raccoon S.T.A.R.S department."  
  
A hollow voice responded. Chris tried to break back in "I know that..." Again the voice overran his own.  
  
"Listen, that isn't the point right now..." Chris was getting extremely frustrated. He didn't want to explain to the F.B.I operator about what happened in Raccoon. Grace's life held on the balance of Chris getting to know what he needed to know.  
  
"Dammit please, just shut-up and tell me if you have an agent Skampa currently working for you?!" Chris was finally able to demand.  
  
The operator immediately went to check her files, when he came back on the phone he had an address. With his new information Chris hastily hung up the phone and turned to Jill.  
  
"We have a lead," he told her as he started to run to the others.  
  
Claire wanted to come with them and Leon didn't blame her. This was her child, who in a blink of an eye became the most important thing in the world to her.  
  
The fact remained, however, that Claire had just given birth and she was in no condition, emotionally and physically, to be coming with them.  
  
As the others were waiting for him outside the hospital door Leon took the opportunity to talk to Claire, for what could be in all honesty the last time.  
  
"We'll be back soon; Sherry's still here with you if you need anything."  
  
"I know, just come back safe, please Leon."  
  
"Claire I" – she stopped him right there.  
  
"Leon, please," Claire begged of him.  
  
She was right there was no time for words, especially for ones that shouldn't be hastily said. Instead Leon took her hand and gently kissed the top of it. Words might not have been right at the moment, but his gesture was.  
  
With an encouraging nod from Claire Leon left the room and joined the others. Together they started for the lone address that Chris held between his fingers.  
  
The house wasn't that big, in fact, it was actually quite the dump. It looked inhabited and creepy. To Leon it fit how Adam should live perfectly.  
  
Everyone entered the house carefully checking every corner for any signs of danger. When everything was clear Leon and Chris led the way into the unlocked house.  
  
Upon entering Leon immediately got the feeling as if maybe this wasn't the best idea, like this was all a trap.  
  
God Leon hated it when he was right.  
  
From underneath all of them a net swept them into the air. Trapped like fish from the sea Leon and the others hung there, all too stunned to say a word.  
  
They probably would have remained silent too if a snobbish, arrogant voice didn't speak from the staircase in front of them.  
  
"You're all imbeciles. Easily fooled like the creodonts that you are. I knew Redfield's detective work would lead you this far, and here you are fallen in my hands." Alfred Ashford told them all.  
  
"What the hell are you planning Ashford?! What do you want with my sister's daughter?!" Chris yelled, his whole face was going red with anger.  
  
"Redfield, even you should know that I'm always planning something." Taking a small grey remote out from his jacket pocket Ashford pushed a button.  
  
Storming out the doors below them were hordes of zombies. They moved right under their nest and started to jump savagely towards their prey.  
  
"It's amazing what Umbrella scientists are capable of doing. Everyday they come a little bit closer in creating the perfect soldier. Take these experiments for example, their chemical balance allows me to control them with a simple remote. I hold all your pathetic lives within a push of a button."  
  
Struggling, along with everyone else, to keep his legs away from the zombies reach Chris yelled at Ashford.  
  
"You might think you have all the power in the world and your able to play god with people's lives, but your forgetting one thing you son-of-a- bitch!"  
  
"And what's that?!" Ashford spat.  
  
"That shit happens," Chris replied pulling out his 9mm from his hoister and firing off three rounds.  
  
Ashford dodged the shots leaping to the ground, he didn't waste a second releasing his counter attack. Within seconds after Chris pulled his trigger the net dropped to the ground. To this, however, everyone was ready.  
  
Before they even hit the ground shots were fired, Carlos had blown the head of four zombies by the time everyone had untangles themselves from the net.  
  
The group had finished off the first round of zombies when the second busted through the doors.  
  
With his gun aimed at the on coming zombies Chris yelled at him. "Leon, you go find Adam and Grace!"  
  
"But you guys, I can't"- he tried to protest, but Chris cut him off.  
  
"We can handle it, just get Grace back! Right now that's all that matters."  
  
The two men threw quick looks at each other before Chris's focus returned to the zombies that were quickly approaching. Leon left the group and made his way to the stairs that led to the basement. Chris was right, the only thing that mattered was Grace, and Leon was going to make sure that no matter what happens he was going to save that child.  
  
The basement was cold, not just physically, but the moment you entered the dim lit area you felt the cold not only on your skin, but in your heart.  
  
Holding his berretta tightly with both of his hands Leon began to proceed through the unwelcoming basement.  
  
In most ways it was a typical basement. Unfinished, with a steel grey concrete floor. The walls all were line with fiber glass and the ceiling was only the wood from the floor above, it wasn't far from the basement he had as a kid. Only back at home Leon didn't feel the need to hold a gun in his hands.  
  
The basement didn't have any adjacent rooms, it was just long. Within only a few steps onto the basement Leon found what he was looking for. Adam was sitting in a chair; he held Grace in his arms and was staring affectionately at the new born child.  
  
"Hello Leon," Adam said darkly as he approached, he didn't take his eyes off of Grace as he spoke.  
  
Leon stopped a few feet away from Adam; his gun was pointed steadily at his old friend. "Adam please don't do this," he begged "Please just hand me Grace so nothing terrible happens." Leon prayed that his plea would work, he should have known better.  
  
"Something horrible already did happen Leon. I sold my soul to the devil Leon and there is no getting it back."  
  
"Adam," Leon said sadly "Why did you do it?"  
  
"Money," Adam told him, like there would be no other answer. "I thought that the almighty buck would solve everything, but I was wrong. I needed something more then that, I needed love."  
  
When Leon was incapable of saying anything he listened to Adam continue. "You know you're a lucky man Leon. She loves you, she might not say it, but she does. I envy you."  
  
"Who are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play dumb Leon, Claire loves you and that makes you the luckiest son-of-a-bitch in the world."  
  
Leon didn't know what to say. So Adam was in love with Claire, to this Leon wasn't at all surprised. Who could possibly not love Claire Redfield, but even still a question still remained.  
  
"If you care for Claire at all Adam, then why would you take her child?"  
  
"Do you have a clue what this child actually is Leon?" Adam replied darkly. "If I were you I wouldn't want to know."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Adam?" Leon said angrily.  
  
"You really want to know?" Adam said, for the first time taking his eyes off of Grace. "You want to know what Claire gave birth to?" Adam's voice was no longer the one that Leon had come to know, it was as if someone else entirely was speaking.  
  
"This child, Leon, is nothing more then the reincarnated Alexia Ashford."  
  
Dumbstruck Leon stared at Adam, praying for a trace of humor that he knew his one time friend no longer possessed.  
  
"I hold in my arms a version of the devil itself," Adam said, now staring at Grace coldly.  
  
"You lie!" Leon yelled, not daring to believe the words.  
  
"Do I Leon? Come on think about it my old friend. Claire is captured by Alfred Ashford, a man with the means and desire to accomplish anything he wills. Now within a month after you took Claire back you discover that she's pregnant. There's no known father, there's not even a clue to how she became pregnant yet everyone accepted that, not daring to think what excepting it might actually mean. Well I know what it meant and I now know what it all means."  
  
"And what's that?" Leon said through gritted teeth.  
  
"That I'm left with two options. Let Alfred Ashford have this child and let the two devils once again join as one, or destroy this evil and be repented for all my sins."  
  
"Killing an innocent child won't repent your sins Adam," Leon tried to reason, but there was no longer any reason left in Adam.  
  
"This 'child' Leon is anything, but innocent," Adam spat.  
  
Getting up from his chair he set Grace carefully in a pile of blankets and took a syringe out of his coat pocket.  
  
"This child is anything, but innocent Leon," Adam repeated. "And if I have to kill you to prove that then so be it." Biting the cap off the needle of the syringe Adam injected himself with it.  
  
In a transformation that was almost quicker then the eye Adam's body turned into a seven foot tall, dark forest green monster.  
  
"Oh Adam," Leon said to himself as Adam's new form roared furiously.  
  
Leon quickly emptied his berretta, but Adam was too quick, he dodged the bullets like Leon had thrown them at him.  
  
"You need to do better then that," Adam said moving towards Leon at a rapid pace.  
  
"Adam, please," Leon said backing away. "Your better then this, you know you are."  
  
"You don't know who the fuck I am! How could you, I don't even know who I am!" As he was yelling this Adam stopped dead where he was. A small screech escaped his lips followed by the desperate words "Oh God!"  
  
"Adam it isn't too late for you," Leon said walking closer to his old friend. "You can get help, I can help you. We'll do whatever it takes, just please don't do this."  
  
Adam stared at Leon. It was so surreal to see the creature before him and know that it is his old friend inside.  
  
Suddenly Adam looked away, throwing his arms in the air he screamed to the heavens. "FUCK!!" And in a mad rampage he punched a hole right through the basement wall, pulling back his huge fist Leon saw blood dribble from it. Without looking back Adam ran through the hole and into the night. Leon darted to the hole and watched his friend until he became out of sight.  
  
With a heavy heart Leon walked away from the hole and over a pile of blankets where little Grace rested. He picked her up and cuddled her in his arms.  
  
"Well Grace," he said in barely a whisper. "I hope wherever he goes he at least discovers who he is, or at least was."  
  
With the burden of guilt in his heart Leon hurried back upstairs to join the others.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Well I'm almost done, there's only one more chapter remaining in this story. Thank all who read this chapter.  
Always,  
Leah 


	11. Something That Matters

CHAPTER 11  
Something That Matters  
  
Everyone sat around a large table. Chris looked around at his comrades, his friends, his family, as they all discussed the important issues that were at their hands.  
  
"The question that always seems to be at the core of everything for us is what's next?" said Rebecca reasonably.  
  
"Well the horror is still out there," Chris responded "Unfortunately at the moment, I don't think there's much else we can do about it." As he said this Chris was inwardly cursing himself. He had Alfred Ashford at the end of a barrel, but the snake escaped and they were all still left with questions for only the unsure.  
  
"What I think," Said Carlos speaking up "Is that we all fight the good fight like we have been, but amigos let's face it. We can't forget what's really important."  
  
Chris smiled. Carlos was right, there was still was a war to be fought, but to be honest what were they really fighting for? The truth was at the end of everyday they were fighting for each other. Chris turned to Jill, they both grinned and right then he realized that was truly something worth the fight.

Claire carefully set Grace in her crib; she watched her daughter lay so peacefully amongst the blankets. Pulling herself away she turned to Leon, who was standing beside her.  
  
Leon had told her everything that happened at the house and every time she looked at him Claire's heart went out for him.  
  
"I think it's safe to sneak away," she whispered to him starting to inch towards the door so they could join the others in the kitchen. When she realized that Leon wasn't following Claire stopped and asked him.  
  
"Leon is something wrong?"  
  
Leon didn't say anything, his eyes were burning into her own, but still he didn't say a word.  
  
Slowly Claire walked over to him and took a hold of one of his hands, gently entangling her fingers with his.  
  
"Leon, you know whatever it is I'm here for you...I'm always here for you."  
  
Raising her hand Leon gently kissed it.  
  
"And I'm always here for you," he whispered softly in return.  
  
Their futures were not set, their destinies still not planned. There were still so many questions yet to be answered, but for them at that moment nothing else had to be said. For at that moment they had found their place somewhere in this world, and for Claire and Leon that place was better then either had ever imagined.  
  
THE END  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Well there have it. The second part of this trilogy is complete and I've left the characters exactly where they have always been; confused and uncertain, but what would a Resident Evil story be without those two components.  
I'm almost finished with the third and final story of this series, hopefully I'll give all the characters the closure that they deserve, but I'm not making any promises.  
For this story I just like to thank some special readers who actually took the time to review, I truly appreciate every review I get, good or bad. So; RESurvivor, The Magnificent Kiwi, Karaoke Risa, tek, esoteric1, scoobysnax1, TRENT, The Evil one, MrsBllyCoen and Shakahna, thank you all so much.  
Take it Easy,  
Leah 


End file.
